Rise of the Jinjurikis
by metorian
Summary: The journey of the twins Naruto and Naru as they attempt to survive a world where they are like by few, and hated by all. And in their darkest hour, the beings within guide them into their past, present and future; all while training them to deal with the challenges of this world and the next. On hiatus for editing/rewriting: chapter 1 revised
1. Chapter 1: Imprisonment

**Here is the improved version of the first chapter of rise of the jinjurikis. Please R&R to tell me what you think. I will take any and all Criticism/comments.**

**Enjoy:**

* * *

**Speaking**: kyuubi

_Speaking_: hachibi

Speaking: summon

"Speaking": character's dialogue

'Speaking': character's thoughts

Chapter 1: Imprisonment

On an ominous, stormy night, in a cave outside of Konoha, hidden behind both a powerful barrier and a high s-rank genjutsu laid Kushina Uzumaki as she had just entered labor with twins. Minato Namikaze himself was tasked with protecting his cherished Kushina while she endured the childbirth, and the agonizing torment that ensued. Minato struggled to withstand the undeniable anguish that she was obviously experiencing. However, he was still able to concentrate just enough to keep the cave's defenses in place.

A mysterious cloaked figure slowly approached the general vicinity of the cave as the blood curling screams of Kushina thundered throughout the clearing. Minato suddenly sensed that someone had penetrated the area. When he abruptly went to go and see who was capable of doing this while dispelling such a powerful genjutsu. He walked outside the cave and saw a figure in a black cloak adorned with red clouds.

"Who are you?" the blond haired man asked curiously, only to be answered with complete silence. "What do you think is going to stop me from destroying you for trespassing here? Now this is your final warning, answer me or be destroyed." Minato stated as he was calmly hiding a mixture of slight fear, panic, instinct, and a desire to protect.

The dark figure let out a maniacal laugh before responding, "As to who I am, it's of little concern to someone who won't survive the night much less witness the destruction of this pathetic place you call a village."

"As the Fourth Hokage and defender of Konoha the Land of Fire, I Minato Namikaze will defend this village till my last dying breath." He began taking a fighting stance, "I don't know who you are but you're not going to get through with your plans to destroy Konoha." 'In order to penetrate my barrier and genjutsu you must be someone of considerable power. I have a feeling this will be the first entertaining fight I have been in for quite some time.' Minato thought to himself.

"How can you hope to defend both Konoha and your precious Kushina at the same time?" he asked sardonically. "You really must be aware of your surroundings, oh great defender of Konoha." The stranger taunted at Minato.

Suddenly, the agonizing screeches of Kushina were silenced. A clone of the cloaked figure appeared at the entrance to the cave holding two babies in his hands and quickly disappeared in a swirling vortex of darkness.

_A few minutes earlier inside the cave_

"Kushina-chan, remain calm. I need to go and discover the source of the disturbance within the barrier. I will return as soon as the problem has been dealt with." Minato told the red haired woman in a soothing voice to ease her tremendous pain.

As soon as Minato left the cave, a black swirling vortex appeared in the middle of the room. It grew exponentially larger, threatening to suck up everything in the path, including Kushina and her unborn twins. Slowly, the vortex began to slow down in its expansion into the room as a black cloaked figure materialized from the center of the vortex.

"Hello my dear Kushina-chan, are you prepared to have your unborn twins ripped from your being as you suffer by the might of my hand?" asked the cloaked figure in another maniacally ominous laugh.

"I will never, unwillingly or especially willingly hand over my children to anyone, let alone to someone of the like you!" she exclaimed in serious pain, "I will stop you from laying a single finger on either of their heads you monster." As she was barely able to muster the strength to stand used every remaining ounce of her will and maternal instincts to defend her unborn children from him. "I will defend them until my last dying breath, and no force on this earth will stop me from protecting them from you." Roared Kushina.

"Very well, if you are going to be like that, then I suppose I will just have to break you until you hand them over." The cloaked figure retorted sadistically. As he made eye contact with Kushina, his eye revealed a spinning, pinwheel shaped Sharingan. "Tsukuyomi"

_Tsukuyomi world_

As Kushina could not help but look into the stranger's eye, she began to realize just what was about to happen to her. "Wh-what are you going to do to me?" she stuttered as she was tied to a crucifix.

"Simple, I am going to break you until either you forcibly give birth, or are weak enough as to where I can rip out the twins from inside of you; which ever comes first. And remember, here I control time and space. For the next 24 hours you will experience your beloved Minato-kun torturing you in the most excruciating way possible." The cloak figure sadistically stated as he disappeared, only to be replaced by a dark version of Minato.

As the dark Minato pulled a sharp kunai from the weapons pouch on his left leg, he pressed it against Kushina's cheek as she was weeping uncontrollably as the sight. He then proceeded to slowly stabbing the kunai into the lower base of her breast bone. Sharpened by his wind chakra into an infinitesimally sharp point, slowly moving the kunai down her abdomen; cleanly cutting through skin, muscle and nerve endings, causing unimaginably excruciating pain.

As the kunai finished shredding though her abdomen, there she lay upon a table with her stomach region cleaved wide open, revealing two unborn twins; crying as they entered into existence in such a dark and desolate place. Despite being restrained, Kushina was able to raise her head to only gape in horror as her eyes fell upon Naruto and Naru as they were crying while slowly at first, but increasingly engulfed by a pool of blood from her shredded organs. The level of the pool of blood continued to rise until it had completely submerged both Naruto and Naru, and began overflowing onto the table and floor. The only sign that Naruto and Naru were in the pool of blood were the small air bubbles that popped revealing a near silent screams of anguish.

Kushina's horror only deepened when Minato shoved his hands into her abdominal area that was overflowing with blood; slowly wrapping a hand around each of their necks, effectively ripping them from her body. The twins were continuously pulled until their umbilical cords were strained almost to their breaking point; at which point the dark Minato continued to pull while applying more force to silence the screaming newborns. As Minato tried to silence them, the twins only screamed louder, until their umbilical cords were ripped from their bodies, finally giving way under the stress. Her blood froze in fear and pain when he heard her babies shrieking in pure anguish as the life was slowly being forced out of them.

"Minato-kun, why are you doing this? Now please just give me back Naruto-kun and Naru-kun so I may be able to hold them once before I leave this world." Kushina pleaded as her eyes paled. Seeing Minato place the two screaming babies onto a table, only to reveal a bloody kunai the was slowly drawing near Naruto's throat. "Please just leave them alone. You can kill, torture, do whatever you want with me; just please for the love of kami, leave them alone." She pleaded while crying hysterically, only for it to fall on deaf ears.

Both Naruto and Naru screams continued to thunder throughout the Tsukuyomi, Naruto was first silenced as Minato stabbed the bloody kunai into his small throat, causing blood to pool outward. As one shriek one silenced, it was instantly replaced by Kushina's as her shrieking rendered a banshee's nothing more than an oath of silence. As her eyes fell upon her newborn son, who was now silently lying in a pool of his own blood, she was completely overrun with fear, terror and rage. These feeling only reached higher levels as Minato jabbed the kunai into Naru's throat, taking its second life. Then fell an eerie silence upon the Tsukuyomi world, at the sight of her dead children, she lost the will to live without her beloved Naruto-chan, Naru-chan or Minato-kun.

"My dear Kushina-chan, just because your beloved Naruto-kun and Naru-kun are dead; that doesn't mean that you should give up on living, and besides I am still here aren't I." the dark Minato almost sadistically stated with a sinister smirk on his face. "Now why don't we have a little reunion with our dear children?"

He stated as he grabbed both Naruto's and Naru's' motionless bodies by their heads. Their bodies were hanging lifelessly in front of her face, tears still flooding out of her nearly blinded eyes at the sight of Naruto's head in his left hand, and Naru's head in his right hand. He then proceeded to lightly toss the two bloodied courses towards Kushina, she was suddenly lit up with a ray of hope at the prospect of holding what was left of them in them in her hands one more time before she died.

As the two bodies neared her, Minato taking the bloody kunai that was sharpened by his wind chakra, slashed at their throats decapitating them. Kushina was completely speechless as the last hope of any happiness in life was taken away; she was torn even further as she watched what was left of the babies fly through the air as if in slow motion. The headless bodies fell into the pool of blood still overflowing from her abdomen, they splashed blood into the air, covering most of Kushina as it fell onto the already blood soaked table. Their severed heads landing on her chest, as their innocent, tear filled eyes staring into hears, passing all of the pain and anguish of their short lives into her very soul.

"Minato, can you please place their heads inside the pool of blood, and what is left of my insides. I will soon die from blood loss, if I can just experience my last moments of life with what is left of their bodies inside me, then I can die with the last small sliver of happiness I possess." She calmly states as she began lapsing between consciousness and unconsciousness.

"I suppose my dear Kushina-chan, who am I to deny you your last hope as ending your pitifully worthless existence with a sliver of happiness, helplessly clinging to what little life you have left." Minato sadistically stated with an evil smirk on your face. "But now that it is just you and me, I cannot let you die just yet can I?"

Her tear drenched eyed widened slightly at her realization that her suffering would linger on, however she was pleased that the final moments of her life would be spent with what remained of both Naruto and Naru inside of her; and they were her last moments, with her family as a mother. Her blissful last moments were suddenly shocked into reality as four kunai, each sharpened with razor sharp wind chakra, pierced both of her elbows and knees.

She nearly lapsed into unconsciousness as the pain echoed throughout her body, and her nerves were nearly overloaded in pain. New pools of blood began to form on the table in the areas around each of her joints when she finally fell unconscious from blood loss. Only to have her existence cut short by seconds as the dark Minato took his original kunai in hand slicing cleanly through Kushina's throat, as well as leaving a bit of a gash in the table underneath her.

"I suppose I could give her a final gift." He stated as he tossed her own head into the pool of blood that contained the decapitated bodies and severed heads of her children. "But who says I cannot leave her with a parting gift of my own." He said as he thrown his original bloody kunai, the same one that took their lives; into the final resting place of its victims.

"Whe-where am I?" she said as her eyes burst open looking around only to see a desolate plain of existence with but cold, dark, barren ground expanding outward into every horizon, eventually meeting a crimson and black sky even darker then the ground. 'I am still caught in his Tsukuyomi, but I a certain I was killed by Minato. This truly is the nightmare world; I never want anyone to experience anything like that, except this Uchiha. ' She thought.

"One second has passed, only 23 hours, 59 minutes, and 59 seconds remain." The masked Uchiha calmly stated in a near emotionless tone, except for the slight hint of pleasure buried in his voice.

'How is that possible? How can it have only been one second? The original pain seemed to linger onward for hours.' She thought while panicking until she remembered the painful truth about Tsukuyomi. 'It is one of the most powerful genjutsu where the caster transports the victims conscious and subconscious to the nightmare world where the caster controls both time and space, effortlessly bending everything within to its whim.'

_Real world_

Only a few seconds had passed in the real world, Kushina had experienced 24 hours of pure torture in the nightmare world. As the eternal Mangekyo Sharingan was spinning rapidly, but quickly began slowing down as it gazed forward. On the floor of the cave, there laid Kushina in an eerie silence, only for the silence to be broken by the screaming of two babies.

'Hmm, I wonder how long those two experienced the Tsukuyomi. I had a feeling that time would pass faster on her body itself, but I never imagined she would give birth in the Tsukuyomi realm. I am truly wondering what effects it will have on them once they are older.' The cloaked Uchiha thought to himself as he reached down, picking up both Naruto and Naru. 'It will truly be interesting to see how they turn out later on in life, and hopefully they will not interfere with my plans to much. Juubi one day soon…' he thought before disappearing in a black swirling vortex.

At the entrance to the cave, the cloaked Uchiha appeared out of a black vortex, carrying the twins in his arms. The twins were in an eerie silence despite the traumatizing effects of the Tsukuyomi they were exposed to. 'I was expecting them to still be crying, however even if they are silent, their father will undoubtedly sense my chakra signature…' the cloaked Uchiha's thoughts were cut off as a blond blur phased though him, taking the two newborns with him.

"I will give you one chance to answer my question before I destroy you. First why were my newborn children with you, Kushina-chan only went into labor minutes ago, so WHY IN KAMI'S NAME DID YOU HAVE THEM?" The hokage bellowed as he created a shadow clone to take the twins back to the cave and check on his wife.

"You honestly do not want to know why I had them or what happened to them and your beloved wife, Minato-kun." The mysterious Uchiha calmly replied with an arrogant smirk under his mask. "Also, if you think you can destroy me, you are sorely mistaken."

Minato slipped into a battle stance, and then quickly sprinted towards the masked Uchiha launching a barrage of kunai. He quickly ran through a few hand signs before shouting "kunai shadow clone jutsu", causing the 5 kunai to multiply into hundreds heading towards the masked Uchiha.

"You are going to have to do a lot better than that if you want to defeat me." The masked Uchiha smirked as the Kunai, both regular and shadow clones phased through him, continuing on into the forest.

"Well how about this. Kunai shadow clone jutsu." The fourth hokage stated as 10 kunai with paper bombs wrapped around the handles, instantly multiplied into several hundred; all on a collision course with the masked Uchiha.

"Well at least you added paper bombs this time, although I thought the infamous yellow flash would be more creative than this." He stated before disappearing in a black vortex, a few seconds before a large explosion shaked the entre clearing. He then reappeared from a vortex on the other side of the clearing. 'I wonder what he is going to try next.'

'It has certainly been a long time since I have used this, but I guess I have no other choice.' He thought as he pulled out a scroll from his flak jacket, smearing some blood on it from his thumb, revealing it to be a storage scroll.

Out of a poof of smoke appeared a 3 foot, 8 inch katana. The 6 inch handle was adorned in two spiraling streaks of crimson red and snow white, running up its entire length. The guard was a moderate size, no more than an inch in diameter, with an Uzumaki swirl carved into both of its sides. The blade itself was sharpened to a point where you felt you were cut merely by gazing at it; colored in a pitch black lightening to a shimmering golden color at the blades razor sharp edge. The blades edge glowing like the fourth's hair in the morning sunrise.

'I have to end this before others get caught up in it, or before this blade awakens.' He thought as he slipped into his stance, encasing the blade in his wind chakra. Causing the blade chakra blade to elongate several inches, and sharpen to a single infinitesimal point along the blade. 'Damn, I have less time than I thought' his train of thought cut short as he felt something stir within the sentient blade.

"Wind style: storm dragon twister" the hokage shouted as he raised the katana, then slashing it though the air from the upper left diagonally to the lower right. As the wind chakra was dispersed from the blade shoot towards the masked Uchiha as it took the shape of a dragon formed entirely from wind manipulation. 'got to love shadow clones' he thought to himself.

There the Uchiha was standing in the center of the clearing as the wind dragon barreled towards him. 'well, I certainly wasn't expecting that sword, I thought it was lost centuries ago…' he thoughts were cut short as he noticed that another wind dragon almost as large as the one in front of him shooting towards him from behind. Or from either of the dragons that were flying towards him from the sides that appeared to be formed entirely from lightning manipulation. 'Well this was unexpected; and I cannot use the kamui yet as I just used it 2 minutes ago.'

The masked Uchiha did not even attempt to dodge the attack as he realized that the dragons were drawn to his chakra signature; instead he merely prepared for the attack. The dragons continuously sped up as they neared their target, right before colliding with him; they instead entrapped him in a rotating ring of wind and lightning chakra. As the rings rotation speed increased, the sides began elongating; slowly at first, but ever increasingly rising into the sky, forming a tornado of wind and lightning chakra manipulation.

The tornado was a spiraling collection of 4 streams, 2 of lightning, and 2 of wind chakra. As the winds increased in speeds, the lightning began to arc in and out of the wind causing the air to crackle until the chakra's pressure. The tornado raised forever higher into the sky, while at its base, arcs of lightning were continuously pulsating and wrapping around the wind, then rising with it; while small crescents of wind chakra were launching out from the area of the original ring carving up the ground.

While on the inside of the tornado, the masked Uchiha was preoccupied with dodging both wind blades in the form of crescents, and small arcs of lightning leaping from all sides of the tornado across its inner chamber. This continued on for a few minutes, in which time he had not been damaged as the wind blades and streams of lightning simply phased through is seemingly transparent body.

After maintaining the attack for nearly 3 minutes, the hokage decided to release it due to the strain on his chakra reserves. As the tornado slowly disappeared from existence, he was shocked to see that the masked Uchiha was completely unscratched by his last attack. 'How is he still alive, and completely unscratched? Just what is he?' he thought before being cut off as the Uchiha began speaking.

"As much fun as that was hokage-kun, I must be taking my leave. However before I do so, I think I will leave you and Konoha with a nice parting gift." He stated as he bit his thumb and rushed though a small string of hand signs. "Summoning jutsu." He stated while slamming his hand down on the ground, then disappearing in a vortex of eternal darkness that was shrouded by a massive plume of smoke.

'I really do not want to face a summon of that size, judging by the scale of the smoke plume anyways. Better be safe than sorry, I might as well summon Gama…' The hokage's thoughts were cut off as his eyes caught sight of 9 crimson red tails fluttering in the distance as the smoke plume began to dissipate. 'It just had to be the kyuubi; the toad boss is really going to love this.' He thought to himself, cursing his luck.

Minato bit his thumb, rushing though the same small chain of hand signs before slamming his hand on the ground in front of him. "Summoning jutsu." He blurted out as he was instantly engulfed in a large plume of smoke; reappearing high in the air on the top of the toad boss's head.

_On the kyuubi's snout_

"Kyuubi, I welcome you out of your little cave; now do me the favor of gazing into my eye." Stated the Uchiha in a calm, sinister tone. Kyuubi turned its head to see its surroundings, when its eyes noticed the small human on its snout, causing eye contact with his eternal mangekyo sharingan. The kyuubi's pupils shrank quickly as its conscience was quickly subdued, reverting into a primal state of instinct.

"Now since that is taken care of I shall make my leave. Minato enjoy your last night in this plane of existence as the kyuubi will surely kill you." he smirked as he disappeared into a swirling black vortex.

As the fourth stood atop the head of the chief toad, a stream of memories flooded into his mind.

_Flashback:_ _The cave a few minutes earlier_

While the original was dealing with the masked Uchiha, a shadow clone walked into the cave; where his eyes fell upon the sight of Kushina laying unconscious on the ground.

"Kushina-chan answer me, please ANSWER ME!" he yelled as he slowly pulled her into his loving embrace. "Please Kushina-chan come back to me; I don't think I can go on living without you." Not wanting to think of the possibility that was becoming ever more likely.

The young woman barely opened her eyes while smiling weakly as her husband.

"Minato-kun, don't blame yourself. You did everything you could in order to protect them and me. Luckily, I am in no immediate danger, now please go and save our children from that…" She reassuringly stated before lapsing back into unconsciousness.

"Don't you worry my dear Kushina-chan, I will get them back if it is the last thing I do." He stated as he picked up her unconscious body. He then proceeded to carry her over to the bed, placing a small kiss on her forehead before puffing out of existence.

_Flashback ends: In the clearing_

"Wow, Minato-san you really know how to end up in the worst situations. Seriously what did you do to end up in a fight with the queen of demons herself. A certain wolf is not going to like this." Gamabunta stated as silently he cursed his summoner's luck.

"I know I cannot win today; with the kyuubi here, he hachibi will not be far behind. Can you just help me hold them off for a few minutes so I can prepare to seal the kyuubi, and inevitably the hachibi when it comes? For old times sakes?" He asked in a slightly pleading tone.

"Very well, however you or that old perverted hermit are going to owe me a lot of sake after this is over; and you better not summon me again after this until you got the sake. Just one question though, what are you going to use as a medium for the sealing?" Replied the chief toad as he prepared to engage the demon queen.

"I already sent a shadow clone to gather Naruto-kun and Naru-kun. As much as I do not what them to become Jinjuriki, it is that or Konoha is destroyed. I can only hope the village will see them as the hero's they are instead of the demon's reincarnated." He replied, not wanting to think about the more likely outcome.

The fourth and the chief toad engaged the kyuubi who was quickly becoming aware of its surroundings. While his shadow clone went to gather the twins; another went to alert Sarutobi as he was acting as a temporary leader for the night.

Due to the appearance of the kyuubi, and the sinister presence her demonic chakra gave off; nearly all of the jonin, chunin, and anbu appeared on Konoha's wall. They were not really sure what they could do; mostly they wanted to see the legendary yellow flash in action again, or to help in any way they can.

While minato prepared the jutsu, and his shadow clone (who just returned to the area with the twins) prepared them for the final sealing. The kyuubi has become aware of her surroundings, however being in a primal state she just lashed out at Gamabunta as it was the first thing it registered. Then a certain wolf appeared in the clearing with a feeling of pure unregulated rage, with a slight hint of confusing rolling off of it in waves; focused into killing intent directed completely at the chief toad.

"Well it seems that everyone that was invited is here now. The sealing had better be almost ready, I am not going to last much longer in this." He retorted while dodging some close encounters with giant claws.

The Hachibi itself was in a state of rage as it mate had suddenly disappeared from their cave, hidden in the wilderness of fire country; being more or less in state of primal rage, similar to the kyuubi whose conscious was subdued. The hachibi was a snow white colored wolf, towering significantly over the kyuubi. The tails themselves darkened from a snow white color at the base to a more grayish-white tip. The kyuubi herself was the stronger of the two despite its smaller size, simply because of her extra tail.

"Don't fret; the seal is just about ready. This may be obvious, but you really do look like crap." He smirked, hoping to enjoy his last moments.

"Okay smart guy, let's see how you look after trying to hold off two extremely pissed bijuu. The queen of demons and her mate no less." The toad retorted while beginning to question why he was a summon in the first place.

"Relax you giant toad, the seal is really. Forbidden Seal: Reaper Death Seal." Minato howled as he felt the hand of the Shimigami reaching into his very soul. "Shimigami-sama please grant me the power to seal the kyuubi in my son, Naruto-kun; and the hachibi in my daughter, Naru-chan. Please grant me this to save the village I am sworn to protect." He pleaded.

The Shimigami was a large almost transparent figure. With two large horns poking out of the death god's snow white hair. Two demonically grey slit eyes glaring above a mouth adorned with nightmarishly large teeth, biting down onto a knife used to cut the souls of mortals. Wearing a white robe, his right hand covered in an eerie pattern black tattoos ran down the length of his entire arm leading into Minato's back. The death god himself was only visible to the summoner, and those about to be sealed. For everyone else it appears as only a blinding flash of light.

"Very well, Minato Namikaze I shall grant this most unique request; if only to save me the paper work the destruction of this village would undoubtedly cause." The Shimigami mentioned in a clearly emotionless, almost soulless manner.

"Thank you Shimigami-sama. Let's start with the kyuubi." He stated as he noticed that time seemed to freeze for the outside world.

On Naruto's belly, the spiral pattern started forming as a cyclone of darkness began to form above Naruto's infant body. The cyclone narrowed until the cyclone's tip merged with the seals spiral, slowly sucking in the body and spirit of the kyuubi into the body of the infant Naruto. Slowly the head of the kyuubi became increasingly distorted as is was pulled into the depths of the torrent, the body and finally the tails were quick to follow suit. Once the kyuubi was finally sealed inside of Naruto, the outer pattern of the seal appeared on his belly surrounding the spiral.

"One down and one to go." He smirked at his double-edged accomplishment.

Following suit, the hachibi was sealed in a similar fashion into Naru; at this point Minato was feeling increasingly weak as the hand of the Shimigami was taking his soul as payment for the sealing.

"Shimigami-sama, may I have a few more minutes to spend with my burdened children, and leave one last thing for my wife?" He almost begged as his soul was slipping into the Shimigami's stomach.

"Very well, I will allow you a few moments to say your goodbyes. Although let me tell you this, these two will keep things interesting." He calmly replied in the same almost soulless tone.

"Again thank you, Shimigami-sama. Naruto-kun, Naru-chan I hope you will listen to your mother as she is going to be the one to have to protect you. As for Kushina-chan I leave you one final gift." He stated as the last of his life force finally slipped into the Shimigami's stomach.

_Kushina's Cave_

An anbu with a dog mask entered the cave after seeing that the fourth hokage had effectively sealed the two bijuu inside Naruto and Naru Namikaze. His eyes fell upon the sight of Kushina lying on the ground unconscious.

"Kushina-san are you okay? What happened here?" the dog masked anbu asked as he nudged her shoulder, causing her to stir into consciousness.

"Kakashi-san, is that you?" she mumbled barely conscious.

"Yes Kushina-san, it's me and everything is going to be alright now. Let's go and gather your children, they must miss their mother by now. On the way can you tell me what happened here?" the anbu calmingly reassured her as he helped her to her feet.

"Honestly I am not really sure. We were attacked by a masked Uchiha, and it is just a blank after that. Now more importantly, were are Naruto-kun and Naru-kun?" She replied as the two walked towards the cave entrance.

"Don't worry they are both safe right now; they are with Sarutobi-sama right now. I was sent to check on you and take you to him. Let's get going already we have wasted enough time as is." He replied as they continued walking out of the cave.

_In a clearing some time later_

When the two of them entered the clearing they noticed the damage done to the area; trees uprooted, gashes in the earth. Kushina did not even want to think about what happened, or the feeling that her precious children were in the center of it. Sarutobi himself was on the edge of the clearing with Naruto and Naru who were still laying silently on the sealing alters.

"Ah Kakashi-san, Kushina-san I was wondering when you both would get here. Kushina-san, your husband left something for you explaining what happened when you were unconscious." Sarutobi calmly stated as he handed Kushina the letter.

_Dear Kushina-chan,_

_By the time you read this I will no longer be a part of this world. The kyuubi and her mate the hachibi attacked Konoha, and I sacrificed myself using the reaper death seal to seal the kyuubi away inside of Naruto-kun, and the hachibi inside of Naru-kun. I believe that they are the only two beings that will have the power to subdue these bijuu, and all of their power. Please do not blame them for my choice, of using them as containers for the two strongest bijuu. They are not the bijuu themselves; they are merely the being that serve as their jail._

_Kushina, they will need their mother now more than ever. Remember that is my selfish choice, and not theirs for them to become jinjurikis. They are the heroes of the village, and continue to be with every breath they take, please don't let them forget that._

_Your love, Minato_

Kushina read, and then reread the letter before breaking into tears. Both Kakashi and Sarutobi simply let her work things out and come to terms with everything that happened. She finally stopped crying.

"Kushina-san, I am sorry that it has come to this. Minato-san sacrificed his life to save the village and we must honor that." He stated in a calming, reassuring tone.

"I see what you mean, Sarutobi-san, although I do not see them as being seen as heroes, honestly I see them being scorned by the village because they are too ignorant to see they are merely the jailers instead of the demons themselves. Let's just get these two back to the village so I can take care of them already. Honestly I just want some time with my kids." She replied as she got to her feet holding both children in her arms.

"I would unfortunately have to agree with you on how the villagers will treat them, but enough of that lets return to the village already." He stated as he followed Kushina towards the village. "Also, Kakashi-san can you help Kushina-san look after and protect her kids?"

"Of course, Sarutobi-sama." He stated as they all walked to the village.

_In the twin's mindscape_

"**Well isn't this a nice turn of events, and I should of figured that the boy's mindscape would resemble that of a sewer. Fortunately though since both my mate and myself were sealed away inside twins, they share a mental link, maybe I will be able to communicate with my mate ad least for a little while longer**." Kinari growled to herself. "**I might as well go and chat to Okine-kun for a little bit**."

"_Ah speak of the devil herself, mind explaining to me what the hell happened, one minute I am in a forest fighting a giant toad, while you are on a mindless rampage, next thing I see is me getting sucked up into a black vortex. Then waking up inside this cage, in the girl's mindscape._" Okine growled at his mate, Kinari.

"**Long story short, the bastard Madara summoned me to fight Konoha's four hokage, used his sharingan eye to put me in a state that acted entirely on instinct. Then you showed up, really pissed I might add. Then the fourth sacrificed himself to use the reaper death seal to seal me in the boy, Naruto-kun; and you in his twin sister, Naru-kun**." Kinari growled in spite to her mate."**On the bright side, since we were sealed inside twins their mindscapes are temporarily connected, but not for much longer**."

"_Well ad least I know what is going on, but ya once their connection breaks it won't be able to reconnect until they have both made contact with us, and only kami-san knows how long that is going to take. And if I ever see that bastard Madara I will rip hip apart, and dine on him slowly for this_." Okine growled in happiness at the thought. "_Well Kinari-chan, you had better get back to the boy's mindscape before the connection breaks_."

"**Oh, Okine-kun one more thing, before I go, I should tell you that I am pregnant, I guess I have only been pregnant for a few days, and I'm also guessing that I'm going to have two kits**" Kinari growled to a now clearly unconscious Okine, and then sighed "**men**".

* * *

This was Beta-read by PhantasyDreamer.

Metorian


	2. Chapter 2: Realizations and Revelations

Well here is chapter 2 of Rise of the Jinjurikis. i had a free weekend so i figured what hell, i might as well write the next chapter while I got nothing else to do. I think this chapter came out to a decent length, i am planing on having the majority of my chapters for this story be a bit longer then this one if I can help it. This chapter was certainly interesting to write, i will just leave it at that. Now sit back and enjoy the newest chapter of Rise of the Jinjurikis and remember to read and review.

**"Bold":** Kinari speaking

_"Italic": _Okine speaking

* * *

Chapter 2: Realizations and Revelations

Over the past 3 years Kushina had to endure unbelievable torment from nearly everyone in the village as "the mother of the demon twins". Minor incidents varied from vandalism of her home, to being denied entry from most of the restaurants and shops throughout Konoha. The major incidents were mainly when she was attacked by Konoha shinobi, or anbu-type shinobi from neighboring countries on an almost weekly basis. To either purge the village of the demon twins, or to see if the rumors that Konoha had jinjuriki twins was true or not. Luckily for both Naruto and Naru, Kushina never let them out of her sight, mainly in fear of them being attacked, or worse.

By the age of 3, Naruto began to slowly take on characteristics of the kyuubi. Naruto's ear's becoming a bit more fox like as time passed the trademark whiskers on his face. Although they were called birth marks around Konoha's children so he may have a slight possibility of having a friend besides Naru. However a few days after his third birthday, he began to grow a fox tail, while it was still small, and only a few days old, it was very difficult to hide a crimson red tail on a three year old. Naruto, himself was embarrassed by the tail so he kept it hidden from everyone for as long as he could.

While Naru, had also begun taking on the characteristics of the hachibi; her ears were becoming a bit more pointed, her teeth were unusually sharp for that of a three year old. Around the time Naruto had started growing his tail, Naru's hair had started turning a snow white color, she simply wore a hat at all times to try and cover it up. She had also started growing a snow white wolf tail, with a gray tip, however it was a bit smaller then Naruto's so she was able to keep it hidden from sight fairly easily.

As both Naruto and Naru were taking on increasingly familiar traits of their bijuu, they were still able to experience a livable childhood, all until one dreadful day. One that they would always remember as possibly the worst day of their childhood.

(At a park in Konoha)

Kushina had decided that both Naruto and Naru should try to get to know children their own age, so she decided to bring them to the park, and just watch over them from at the other end of the park.

"Naruto-kun, Naru-chan why don't both of you go and play with the other children in the park. I think it is about time that the both of you tried to make friends with the other children in the village." Kushina stated with a hopeful glimmer in her eye.

"Okay mother, come on Naruto-niisan lets go and slide down the slide" Naru cheerfully stated.

"Coming Naru-neechan, race you to the slide, the last one down is a Kakashi-san" Naruto replied in a laughing manner as the two raced towards the slide.

When the twins had gotten almost gotten to the ladder to climb up the slide, they ended up running into a genin. "Ah if it isn't the demon twins themselves. What you think you can just come and go down this slide, well you can't. Since considering you two are the entire reason why both my brother and parents are dead, you DEMONS" yelled the genin as he kicked both Naruto and Naru to the ground while Kushina's head was turned.

Kushina was to far away at the time to hear when the genin kicked Naruto and Naru to the ground. Her attention was more concerned with the Kumo shinobi that was hiding in the trees just outside the park. While she remained focused on the Kumo shinobi, the genins two teammates showed up and joined in on ganging up on the 3 year old Naruto and Naru.

(With Naruto and Naru)

One of the genin had tied a rag around both Naruto's and Naru's mouths to keep them silent, less their mother come to their rescue. "There, that ought to keep you two demons silent while we make you pay for destroying the village 3 years ago, and for taking our families away from us." One of the genin laughed as he continued to punch Naruto in the face.

"Hey Tamake-san, Iziki-san what do you think we should to these two demons, I say we use them for kunai target practice." Anari stated in a revengeful tone.

"Nah I say we use them as test dummies for our fireball jutsu training, that way we can get better at our jutsu, and kill the demon twins. Talk about killing two birds with one stone." Iziki stated in a laughing manner

"How about we do both, first we use them as kunai targets, and then practice our fireball jutsu on them. But first I want to try out my newest jutsu on them, since I have the most reasons to seek revenge on them out of the three of us." Tamake laughed as he got glares of approval from both Iziki and Anari. "Wind style: wind laceration jutsu". Tamake began blowing out wind at a very high speed as it whirled around both Naruto & Naru. As the stream of wind continued to circle around the twins, the tip of the wind stream became increasingly sharp and began to start cutting up both Naruto and Naru.

"What the hell? They are healing as soon as Tamake-san's jutsu cuts them; these two really are demons if they can regenerate like that. C'mon Iziki-san lets help Tamake-san kill these two demons with our fireball jutsu. Screw doing it second, the sooner we kill these two, the better off Konoha will be." Yelled Anari as she and Iziki began to do the hand signs for the fireball jutsu.

"Fire style: fireball jutsu" both Iziki and Anari yellowed as they began to blow orange flames, completely engulfing both Naruto and Naru.

As both Naruto and Naru were continued to be cut up by the now razor sharp wind stream, and set on fire by the fireball jutsu, their clothing started to be either torn away or burned off. Revealing Naruto's tail, and that his hair had started to turn a crimson red, the same color as his tail, while Naru's hat was completely destroyed showing Naru's increasingly snow white hair as well as her tail as well. Throughout all this both of them had been experiencing extreme pain causing them both to scream in agonizing pain. As their respective bijuu's youki healed their bodies as fast as they were cut, or as their flesh was incinerated off.

"What in kami-sama's name are these two demons, to be able to still be able to regenerate after having their flesh both lacerated and burned off constantly? I need to continue to keep this up for as long as possible in hopes that their regenerate abilities tire out, before my chakra does" Iziki, Tamake, and Anari all thought to themselves at the same time. "Wow these two really are not human, especially if they have tails. I need to finish the demon twins before they can endanger Konoha again."

(Over by Kushina)

For the past two minutes, Kushina had given her undivided attention to surveying the Kumo shinobi that was hiding in the trees, when she began to worry about the fact that she had not heard either Naruto or Naru playing in the park, when she turned her head to she what was going on she was horrified. She couldn't believe that a team of genin was using the fireball jutsu on her 3 year old twins. However the moment she started heading to her children's rescue she was ambushed by the Kumo shinobi.

"Lightning style: thunder dragon punch" the Kumo shinobi yelled as lightning sparks began to form around his fist, quickly forming into the shape of a dragon head. As the lightning snaked its way up the shinobi's arm it formed an eastern style dragon's body. As he hit Kushina square in the stomach, before she even had the time to turn her head in the Kumo shinobi's direction.

As the Kumo shinobi's attack continued to drive into Kushina's gut, all of a sudden, Kushina turned into a water clone and quickly fell to the ground forming a puddle. "A water clone? There is no way she had time to do that, not with her attention distracted by her children." The Kumo shinobi thought to himself.

"You are going to have to do better then that if you want to take me down" Kushina retorted at the Kumo shinobi as she appeared above him and drove her fist straight down into his skull. Causing the Kumo shinobi to rapidly fall to the ground creating a 4 foot deep crater. "Now it is my turn you jackass, I have been under attack by shinobi after my children for 3 years now, you are going to have to do better then that if you want to be me. Now take this, water style, water dragon jutsu" Kushina yelled as a dragon began to form out of the puddle where her water clone has resided a few moments ago, and quickly slammed into the Kumo shinobi as he resided into the crater.

"good thing I can do better then that, wind style: cyclone imprisonment jutsu" the Kumo shinobi stated as a vortex of wind at ever increasing speed began to encircle Kushina, the wall sphere of wind quickly became as strong as steel, as the layers of overlapping winds speed up, while rotating in different directions." Oh and as a special present for pissing me off, I got a little surprise for you, you red haired devil" the Kumo shinobi yelled as he forced the barrier of wind with Kushina inside it over by the crater, where he had been pounded into.

"How did he escape my water dragon jutsu?" Kushina thought to herself, when the water dragon suddenly disappeared, and the answer was right in front of her. "He had used a substitution jutsu to escape my water dragon jutsu, but didn't do so until the water dragon was right on top of his so I wouldn't realize it" Kushina thought to herself. When she then realized that there where dozens upon dozens of paper bombs on the log used in the substitution jutsu. "You have to be fricken kidding me, oh this is going to hurt like hell" Kushina thought to herself again.

As the cyclone prison continued to near the crater, the Kumo shinobi activated the paper bombs, so that they would detonate at the exact moment that the wind prison would be completely covering the crater. Causing the entire explosion to be contained within the prison, as well as the sound of the explosion. "Now prepare to die, you red-haired bitch." The Kumo shinobi in a victorious tone " even though you are going to die, I might as well tell you, I am the high A-rank missin-non Kumo Typhoon general, now in the afterlife you will know who killed you and enslaved your demon children."

"I will not let you have my children! Even if I have to give my life to protect them, I will protect them from anyone, even the likes of you. Water style: water prison defense jutsu." Kushina yelled, as the water that was present in the crater began to quickly form a spherical mass of water around her, in an attempt to shield herself from the explosion. "Shit, the water barrier is not going to form in time; I really am going to die at the hands of this Kumo missin-nin. And in the end, my only regret was that I wasn't able to save my children." Kushina thought to herself. "But that doesn't mean I can't try." Kushina thought as she poured all of her chakra into her water prison barrier in an attempt to make it form faster.

As the cyclone prison entered position, the paper bombs on the log, the Kumo missin-nin used in his substitution went off, creating a massive explosion. "Thank goodness the entire explosion is completely contained within my cyclone prison; otherwise the explosion and the sound of it would attract every Konoha shinobi. And considering the fact that the entirevillageofKonohawants these demons dead means that no one is going to come to their rescue. This really is my lucky day." The Kumo missin-nin stated as he laughed to himself. Upon seeing the after effects of the explosion of Kushina's damaged body. "My, my aren't you a clever little bitch, using a water prison jutsu as a defenses I am impressed, however it seems that it wasn't enough to save you. Now to go and claim my prize."

(Back over by Naruto and Naru)

"that is it, I am almost completely out of chakra, Iziki-san, Anari-san, both of you need to keep up the fireball jutsu for as long as you can. But seriously, what the hell is with these demons? They have been continuing to regenerate their flesh as it is being cut and burned for the past 4 minutes, and they are still regenerating. They are being burned down to the bone, and yet they continue to heal themselves. It doesn't matter if it muscle, nerves, blood vessels, or even skin. Seriously what are these two?" Tamake told his two teammates, as he tried to comprehend the site in front of him.

"Tamake-san, it is no use I am almost completely out of chakra, whatever these two demons are, we are not going to be able to kill them, with our small chakra reserves, they are just regenerating way too quickly. And I cannot stand their screaming; it is the type that makes your very soul shiver from the pain they are experiencing." Iziki told his worn out teammate.

"Guys, I have to stop too I am nearly out of chakra. What in the world are these two? Would someone please tell me, because I have no idea?" Anari told her teammates as they also shared her dumbfounded expression of the two children that lay before them. "But at least they are finally starting to stop screaming, my ears are going to explode if I have to listen to it for another minute."

Due to the break of being set on fire, and lacerated by the razor wind, both Naruto and Naru ended up passing out due to the immense pain they endured, as well as their bodies using too much youki.

"I know what you three mean, their screaming was really starting to get on my nerves." The cyclone general states as he walked towards the three genin. "As for what in the world these two are, they are jinjurikis. And I must say I am impressed with how long you kept these two in enough pain so I do away with their mother. Bottom line is you three did excellent my students."

"Thank you very much, cyclone general-sama." The three tired genin said in unison.

"But if I may ask a few questions? What in the hell is a jinjuriki? How were they able to survive? And how the hell can any one, or two in this case, 3 year old children look like that, seriously, what is with the tails?" Tamake asked with a seriously perplexed look on his face.

"I think we are entitled to some answers, considering what we went through to give you your distraction." Iziki yelled out at the cyclone general, as both Tamake and Anari nodded their heads in unison.

"Very well, I will answer your questions, but on the way to camp, if we wait around here and longer, there are going to be Konoha shinobi all over us. And because of how tired you three are, I will carry the two jinjurikis, but you three need to move as fast as you can otherwise we will get caught before we reach the camp." The cyclone general retorted at his students.

"Understood, cyclone general-sama" Tamake, Iziki, and Anari all said in unison. At which point, the cyclone general, and his three students quickly headed into the woods, and towards their camp a fair ways outside of Konoha.

A minute or so after the cyclone general and the genin went off into the forest, the Konoha anbu captain showed up at the park to survey the damage. "What in the hell happened here. Kushina-san are you okay, speak to me." Kakashi stated with a sense of panic and urgency in his voice.

"Kakashi-san, is that you? Yes I see that it is, excuse me but I am a little dizzy from getting the shit beat out of me by the cyclone general, I put up a fight but he distracted my by having 3 genin torture both Naruto-chan and Naru-chan. After the missin-nin bastard knocked me out unconscious he took Naruto-chan and Naru-chan out away from Konoha to their camp. That bastard thought he killed me, luckily he didn't bother to check my pulse." Kushina stated as she started coughing up a little blood. "But we don't have time for this, we need to go after them and get my children back."

"Kushina-san, as much as I would love to go with you at this very moment to go and rescue Naruto-san and Naru-san, but first we need to go and see hokage-sama before we do anything, so we properly access the situation. Besides Kushina-san you are in no condition to go on a rescue mission." Kakashi retorted in his usual emotionless tone, as he picked up Kushina, and quickly disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

(In the Hokage's office)

"Hokage-sama we got a bit of a problem. Kushina is in terrible shape. And to make a long story short she was attacked by the cyclone general, defeated, and he took both Naruto-san and Naru-san away to his camp outside the village. Also he has 3 genin working for him; I think they were Tamake-kun, Iziki-kun, and Anari-kun." Kakashi stated in a hurry.

"My, my Kakashi-san that is a problem however lets have Kushina-san have a cup of tea and let her tell us what happened before we do anything hasty." The hokage stated while blowing some smoke out of his pipe.

"But hokage-sama, he has my children, both Naruto-chan and Naru-chan. We need to go after him before he gets out of our range." Kushina said in a panic,

"Kushina-san, don't worry. We will get both Naruto-san and Naru-san back in no time; however you are currently in no condition to go on a rescue mission especially when your opponent is the cyclone general. And besides, since he has 3 tired genin with him he will not be able to move very quickly. So once you tell me and Kakashi-san what happened and rest for a little bit; then I will send you and Kakashi-san on the rescue mission." The hokage stated in a calm manner while continuing to blow smoke out of his pipe. And trying not to imagine the mountain of paperwork this would cause.

"Very well hokage-sama" Kushina stated as she grabbed a cup of tea and sat in one of the chairs in the Hokage's office. "To make a long story short, I, Naruto-chan and Naru-chan went to the park, I let them go and play while I watched them from a distance. While my attention was distracted by the Kumo shinobi, a group of 3 genin were torturing both Naruto-chan and Naru-chan. Two of them were using fireball jutsu, while another was using some sort of wind jutsu to cut up their skin. Naruto-chan and Naru-chan had to endure this for about 4 minutes or so. While I was distracted by this, the cyclone general kicked my ass, and then went off into the forest with his 3 genin students. Most likely towards their camp." Kushina stated now out of breath "give me a few minutes and I will be ready to go on the rescue mission, hokage-sama."

"Well ad least we know the entire story now, Kushina-san. It would seem that is Naruto-kun and Naru-kun could survive being both lacerated and burned alive for nearly 4 minutes, then their bijuu have been exposing their bodies, and more importantly their chakra coils to their corresponding bijuu's youki. If that is the case, Kakashi-san I would guess that their chakra reserves as nearly as large as yours, maybe a little smaller." The hokage stated while trying to hide the slight worry in his expression. "you two need to leave immediately, if those two are exposed to anything as traumatic as what they experienced at the park earlier today, or worse; then there is not telling what could happen." The hokage stated now trying to hide the panic in his voice.

"Wait hokage-sama, what do you mean by there is not telling what could happen? What would the worst case scenario be?" Kushina stated, not even attempting to hide the panic in her voice.

"It means that both Naruto-kun and Naru-kun have begun taking on first subtle, but increasingly visible characteristics of their own bijuu, Naruto-kun for example, it would be his whisker like marking, or the slits forming in his eyes. Naru it would be that her teeth are a bit larger and sharper then a normal 3 year olds. Worst case scenario is that they have started growing a small tail comparable to their bijuu's, in which case if they are traumatized anymore, absolute worst case, we don't want anyone within about 5 miles of them. That is why we have to get them back before they reach the bandit camp, and Kushina-san you are going to have to be the one to rescue them personally. Nothing like the sight of ones mother to calm a little child down." The hokage stated not even attempting to hide the panic or urgency in his voice.

"Very well hokage-sama, Kushina-san, and I will leave immediately to go and rescue both Naruto-kun and Naru-kun. We will prevent them from getting to the camp, but first we are going to need a way to track them, Summoning jutsu" Kakashi stated in his usual emotionless persona. "Pukken-san we need you to track Naruto-kun and Naru-kun's scent, and time is of the essence."

"Oh, Kakashi-san one more thing, if you cannot get to them before they reach the camp, don't follow them into the camp. The cyclone general is infamous for having a small army of missin-nin and mercenaries. For you and Kushina-san to enter that, it would be suicide; if at all else, send word back me via Pukken, and I will send some anbu reinforcements." The hokage stated as he blow some smoke out of his pipe.

"Understood hokage-sama, come Pukken-san, Kushina-san time is of the essence" Kakashi stated as the three disappeared in a whirlwind of leaves.

(At the same park as earlier)

"Pukken-san this was the last location Naruto-kun and Naru-kun where before they were abducted by the cyclone general, can you track their scent? Kakashi asked.

"Okay, Kakashi-san I already got their scent, they are about 3 miles out from the village, and the cyclone general's camp is about 2 miles ahead of them, they are moving very quickly, so we are going to need to hurry if we are to keep them from entering his camp." Pukken growled towards Kakashi.

The three quickly had off into the tress after Naruto, and Naru as well as their captors.

(Off in the forest)

"Cyclone general-sama, we are ad least a few miles out from Konoha, can you answer our questions now?" Tamake asked, with a clear sense of impatience in his tone.

"Very well, Tamake-kun, I suppose you three have earned that much. Remember how I said that these 2 two were jinjuriki, well a jinjuriki is a human that is basically the container/vessel for a bijuu; however these two are special even among jinjuriki for a few reasons. One is that the boy holds the kyuubi, queen of demons, and the strongest of the bijuu; while the girl holds the kyuubi's mate, the hachibi, the second strongest of the bijuu. But what really makes these two special is that how much they already resemble their bijuu, meaning that their bodies have been exposed to a considerable amount of their bijuu's youki, most likely for situations such as the one earlier, where they needed to use a considerable amount of youki to keep themselves alive. Their tails especially is probably the scariest part of them, the fact that they have tails, means that their bodies already hold large reserves of youki, and are potentially very dangerous, we need to get back to camp as soon as possible and place the obedience seal on them before them come to, or there is no telling what will happen." The cyclone general explained with a sense of slight urgency in their voice. "By now Konoha would have sent an anbu team after these two. Now seriously, let's hurry back to camp."

"Yes, cyclone general-sama" yelled the three genin as the group picked up the pace towards their camp.

A few miles behind the cyclone generals group, was kakashi's group, they were quickly closing the distance between the two to groups, however the cyclone general's group still held a considerable lead over them.

"Kakashi-san at this rate we might not catch up to them before they get to the cyclone generals camp" Pukken barked with a sense of urgency and slight concern "we really need to speed up, they might be on to us and have speed up themselves."

Over the next ten minutes, the cyclone general's group continued to keep ahead of kakashi's group, but Kakashi, Pukken and Kushina were getting ever closer to their target. "Kakashi-san they are a couple hundred feet in front of us, however they are about to reach their camp. Unfortunately, we cannot stop them at this point without drawing the attention of every person in the enemy camp. What do you suppose we do Kakashi-san?" Pukken asked as he was trying to hide his shame.

"Pukken, me and Kushina-san will keep surveillance over the camp from the trees on the outskirts of the clearing. Meanwhile you get back to Konoha as fast as you can, and tell hokage-sama to send ad least 3 teams of anbu, and they better get here as fast as humanly possible otherwise all hell will break lose. Now get going!" Kakashi stated, with a bit of panic in his time.

"THREE ANBU TEAMS? Kakashi-san do you really think that is necessary? I mean yes it is the cyclone general and all. Wait now I see why, it is because there are nearly 700 people in that camp, and the vast majority of them are all chunin level missin-nin or higher. Very well I will request that hokage-sama send 3 anbu teams." Pukken barked trying to hide the slight terror in his growl.

"The reason I am requesting 3 teams is not just because of he camp, 1 or 3 anbu teams could handle them, the 3 teams is incase of the worst case scenario. And trust me Pukken-san we must prevent that from happening at all costs. And trust me you do not want to know what it is." Kakashi stated now close to freaking out.

"Alright Kakashi-san I will take your word for it, and judging by their smell, both Naruto-kun and Naru-kun are jinjuriki, and I really don't want to know if it has jinjuriki involved. Oh Kakashi-san one more thing I heard the cyclone general mention an obedience seal." Pukken sighed as he turned around and sprinted back to the village as quickly as he could.

"Oh, this going to get very ugly, very quickly then. I think our absolute worst case scenario just became a reality. There is no way that the kyuubi and hachibi will allow their hosts to be put under an obedience seal, they will do everything in their power to stop it. Pukken-san be sure to mention the obedience seal part to hokage-sama, just so he knows how grave this situation is. Pukken-san NOW GO!" Kakashi exclaimed, not even attempting to hide the terror in his tone. "Kushina-san once this is all over; you are going to have to step in and calm them down, which will most likely be in a matter of minutes. And remember they are not the demon reincarnate, they merely hold the demons."

"Kakashi-san, what do you mean? Would you mind telling me just what the worst case scenario is?" Kushina asked with an I-will-kill-you-on-the-spot-if-you-don't-answer-me kind of glare.

"Kushina-san I am sorry about this, but at this point there is nothing we can do until the end, for now you will just have to watch and you will find out just what the absolute worst case scenario is. It will all be over in a matter of minutes, most likely even before the anbu reinforcements show up. Let just hope for the love of kami-sama that you can calm them down." Kakashi stated while absolutely dreading what would happen next.

(In the cyclone general's camp)

As the cyclone general walked into the camp, caring both Naruto and Naru on his back, both of them were still unconscious, but beginning to come to. He was followed by his 3 genin students, as the entire party was greeted by the entire camp yelling in their honor, and celebrating their victory.

"Men, we don't have time to celebrate just yet, we need to get an obedience seal on these two before they wake up." The cyclone general howled at his subordinates, as they all shut up and got into their positions for the obedience seal ceremony.

The obedience seal was a 2 layer hexagonal seal with 6 lines of symbols protruding out from the center. The cyclone general placed both Naruto and Naru in the center of the seal and began doing the required hand signs. As he performed the hand signs, 6 jonin level Kumo missin-nins got into position at each of the lines coming out from the center of the seal. They each had a scroll that they began to charge with chakra.

"Now! Hidden art: obedience seal." The cyclone general yelled as he slammed his hands down into the center of the seal directly behind where Naruto and Naru where lying. And the six jonin missin-nin slammed their chakra charged seals, causing each of their corresponding line to slowly rise up in the form of a bolt of lightning. Rising up off the ground and heading directly towards the center of the seal. Once the 6 lightning bolts reached the outer hexagon, it slowly rose into the air in the form of a ring of lightning, slowly progressing ever closer to both Naruto and Naru.

As the seal progressed to the inner hexagon, the lightning strands between the two hexagons formed a barrier of sorts to seal both Naruto and Naru inside. As the outer hexagon shrank in size, closing the gap over the twins. Once the hexagons were in place, the lightning stands slowly crept inside the barrier and slowly began to intertwine around Naruto and Naru, who at this point were beginning to gain consciousness.

"Where are we, where is our mommy?" Naru asked not beginning to understand what was happening around them.

"Well my little demon, ill tell you. You are in the infamous cyclone general's camp, and you both are about to become my obedience weapons of terror. As for your mother, I killed her and enjoyed every minute of it." The cyclone general stated while laughing maniacally, while not realizing what was beginning to happen to both Naruto and Naru.

"Cyclone general-sama, what is happening to them?" one of the jonin asked as he got a feeling of imminent doom and destruction.

"What do you… oh shit!" the cyclone general yelled as he realized the gravity of his error. "We need to finish the seal NOW!" the cyclone general yelled, even though he knew that it was already too late.

The thought of their mother being killed, pushed both Naruto and Naru completely off the edge, as their emotions went berserk, their bijuu reacted accordingly. As their bodies started receiving intense amounts of youki, their bodies began to change. Naruto whiskers became a lot more definable, his eyes became a crimson red, similar to those of the kyuubi, his tail became larger and longer, his hair turned from partially crimson red to completely, and his nails grew to resemble something like claws. AS for Naru, her tail grew as well, to a similar length as Naruto's, her teeth grew a little larger and a lot more sharper, her hair became completely snow white, her nails grew to resemble claws, and eyes became similar to Naruto's, however they were more of a snow white color.

While they were transforming, their bijuu's youki began to flood out of their bodies, forming one tailed cloaks around them. Besides the youki being released, inhuman amounts of killing intent was being released to the point where people in Konoha had began to feel that their life was about to be taken from them. However back in the camp, many of the non missin-nin mercenaries began to choke and drop dead on the spot from the sheer magnitude of the killing intent. While all of the missin-nin merely found it almost impossible to breathe or even move at all.

"SHIT, and the obedience seal was nearly completely" the cyclone general said to himself, as he both dreaded and prepared for what was about to happen.

Once both Naruto's ad Naru's youki cloaks had finished forming, they had broken out of the barrier set up by the obedience seal in the blink of an eye. And while everyone in the camp was almost paralyzed by the sheer force of the killing intent, they were nothing more then prey for Naruto and Naru in their current states. As they became nothing more than crimson and white blurs.

In a matter of a few minutes, Naruto and Naru had completely and utterly slaughtered the nearly 700 inhabitants of the camp. A majority were eviscerated causing a majority of their entrails to spill across the ground, completely decapitated, or merely maimed, failing into the pools of their own blood.

A mere hundred feet away were Kakashi and Kushina hiding in the tree, with a front row seat to the blood bath as it happened.

"Kakashi-san, what is this, mass murder, or simply genocide, this is something no human should ever have to even hear about, let alone see happen right before from. I see what you mean by absolute worst case scenario, those things are not my children, no human is capable of such things, they are just demons." Kushina stated in a state of horror and shock.

"Kushina-san you are wrong, those two are not merely demons, they are your own precious children, Naruto and Naru; their bijuu are merely taking command of the situation so they can protect their hosts. As strange as it may seem, right now those demons are the ones protecting your children." Kakashi replied to Kushina, while trying to keep down his lunch from several hours ago.

"No Kakashi-san as far as I am concerned, you are the wrong one. That may be what you see, but that is not what I see, all I see is two demons possessing the bodies of what used to by my precious Naruto-chan and Naru-chan. All I see is that there are two demons down there mercilessly slaughtering hundreds and hundreds of humans. After this I am leaving Konoha and going back to whirlpool, hopefully I will never have to return to those, those DEMONS!" Kushina stated in a clear tone that she had already made up her mind.

"Kushina-san you cannot be serious. Minato would be rolling over in his grave if he heard you say what you just said, but whatever I can see that your mind is made up. You may choose to abandon them but I wont, they are the surviving legacy of your husband, my sensei, and the fourth hokage. Kushina-san this is goodbye and I hope I never have to see you again after this day." Kakashi told Kushina, in a this-is-the-final-word-on-the-matter tone.

"Hatake- san I would agree, this is goodbye, and may our paths never cross again." Kushina retorted as she fled off into the woods away from Konoha.

Meanwhile in the trees on the other side of the clearing, hid a ROOT shinobi. "Well this is quite an interesting turn of events, I must alert lord Donzo-sama at one" the ROOT shinobi stated in an emotionless tone as he turned and made his way back to Konoha.

After slaughtering the inhabitants of the late cyclone general's camp both Naruto and Naru had stopped for a moment when they seen Kushina heading out of the forest, past the clearing, and to away from Konoha. "Mommy?" the twins asked as they tried to comprehend what had happened. At that moment the youki that made up their cloaks receded back into their bodies as they passed out a moment later. As the youki went back into their bodies, they started to transform back, their claws returned to the nails they were earlier, their teeth began to shrink slightly, and their eyes remained the same pattern, however became a more of a blue color. However their tails and hair remained the same as when they went on their rampage.

(In Naruto's mindscape)

"**Come on Okine; let's cast the hidden veil over them to hide their appearance, less something like this happens again**." Kinari stated as she started doing the hand signs.

"_I'm already two steps ahead of you my beloved mate_." Okine stated while winking at Kinari, and doing the same hand signs she was doing.

"**_Demonic style: hidden veil jutsu_**" both Kinari and Okine stated as they performed the jutsu. Back outside of Naruto's mindscape, both Naruto's and Naru's tails were receding back into their bodies, and that their hair was returning to its original blonde color. Or ad least that it how it appeared to everyone but Naruto, Naru and a select few being that could see past the veil.

"Well ad least the sight that their mother is still alive was enough to calm then down; I just don't know how I am going to tell two 3 year olds that their mother abandoned them. Anyways might as well grab them and go and inform hokage-sama about everything that has happened." Kakashi thought to himself as he grabbed both Naruto and Naru, and prepared to head back to the village.

And then suddenly the three anbu teams that Kakashi requested showed up, only to see the carnage that lay before them. "Kakashi-sama, mind telling us what happened here, besides the fact that we were not needed here." The anbu with the weasel mask stated to his captain.

"Weasel, for now les get back to Konoha, once there we can all go to hokage-sama's office where I will tell him, along with all of you what has happened here today. However what you have seen here today, and what you will hear is going to be considered an S-class secret if I have any say about it." Kakashi stated to the anbu members as they all made their way back to Konoha.

(In the Hokage's office)

"Well well, I was not expecting you all back here so soon. I take it the mission was a success, please sit and tell me about it Kakashi-san" the hokage stated in a calm manner while blowing some smoke out of his pipe.

"Yes hokage-sama. To start with, the cyclone general was going to use an obedience seal on Naruto-kun and Naru-kun here. But they gained consciousness right before the seal was complete, and then the cyclone general told them that he killed their mother. Upon hearing that both Naruto-kun and Naru-kun began releasing increasing amounts of killing intent, and a one tailed cloak made of their bijuu's youki, and proceeded to turn the entire cyclone general's camp and army into a giant bloodbath, or genocide, which ever term you prefer. Upon seeing than Kushina abandoned them because she thought there were only the demon themselves and no longer her precious children. Upon seeing that, Naruto and Naru calmed down, and the youki cloaks began to recede back into their bodies. They had already killed everyone in the entire camp in the span of about 5 minutes by the way. Then the anbu showed up and we returned back here." Kakashi stated, now slightly being out of breath. "But one thing I don't understand is that before they looked a lot like their corresponding bijuu, and now they look completely normal? Also I would like to request that this whole ordeal be declared an S-class secret."

"Let me start by saying that is quite a story. For starters, I would guess that the kyuubi and hachibi cast some sort of genjustu over them so they appear human despite their other features, mainly to protect them a bit. Also if they really did that to an army, I really don't want to see the sight afterwards. As for Kushina abandoning them, I feared something like this will happen, so Kakashi I want you to personally look after them until further notice, less something like this happens again. And for now take them out into the forest away from the village, and protect them. We need to keep them out of sight for a while, hopefully the village's attitude towards them will calm down in the mean time. But first take them to the hospital until they are healed and regain consciousness, and guard them personally." The hokage stated while blowing yet more spoke out of his pipe. "While Kakashi-san is doing that I want the rest of you to go and clean up that bloodbath that is a few miles outside the village."

"Yes hokage-sama" Kakashi and the rest of the anbu stated before leaving on their assigned duties.

(In front of Konoha's hospital)

Ina whirlwind of leaves, Kakashi appeared, carrying both Naruto and Naru on his shoulders, who were both still unconscious. As Kakashi proceeded to walk into the hospital, he was greeted by a lot of whispers along the lines of "what is an anbu doing with those demon twins".

"I need a private room for both Naruto Uzumaki and Naru Uzumaki immediately, no questions. And hey are not allowed to have any visitors without my direct permission. Is that understood?" Kakashi stated as he glared at the receptionist.

"Right away anbu-san" the receptionist stated as she quickly left the front desk to guide Kakashi to the room. "Here you are, this room is large enough for the both of them. If you need anything else, please ring the front desk." The receptionist stated while in a hurry to get back to her post.

"This room will do nicely." Kakashi thought to himself as he proceeded to enter the room and put Naruto and Naru into their own beds.

(In the twin's mindscape)

"_Well ad least they can finally rest, and after the day they have had, they certainly deserve it._" Okine stated while looking at his mate.

"**I would have to agree, they have certainly deserved some time to rest.**" Kinari stated while staring back at her mate. "**Oh and Okine it is time**".

* * *

I took no pleasure in writing when Naruto and Naru were being tortured, but I think the cyclone general and his army got what they deserved when they were slaughtered. This chapter overall I think turned out pretty well. so please review, I am open to any and all criticism.

I think I did a decent job on my first fight even if Kushina and the cyclone general only fought for a few seconds.

This chapter was primarily plot development, with a little character development. chapter 3 is more so about character development as so far the story has been lacking in that (intentially), but there will also be plenty of plot developments.

Chapter 3: A new Beginning will be most likely up on friday (6/22). see you then.

And things get a bit more cheerful in the next chapter, this story needs balance after all.

Metorian out


	3. Chapter 3: A New Beginning

I am in a really good mood right now, so i am uploading chapter 3: A New Beginning ahead of schedule, i hope you like it; and with how dark chapter 2 was, it should be dawn now, well read on to find out. with that i am done so enjoy the newest chapter of Rise of the Jinjurikis, and remember R&R.

**"Bold":** Kinari speaking

_"Italic": _Okine speaking

* * *

Chapter 3: A New Beginning

(In the twin's mindscape)

As both Naruto and Naru began to regain consciousness, they immediately realized that they were in an unknown, yet familiar place.

"Naru-neesan, do you have any idea where we are? Why does it feel like I know this place, and yet I have never been to anything like it before." Naruto asked his sister while trying to stand up on his own two feet. When he suddenly realized what lay before him "Naru-neesan, what happened to you, and why do you look partly like a wolf"

"Naruto-niisan, what do you mean? As for where we are I don't have the slightest idea, and I am wondering about something similar, why do you look partly like a fox?" Naru asked her brother as they both had absolutely no idea what was going on.

When all of a sudden the sound of a falling droplet of water caught their attention, causing them to cast their gaze upon a puddle of water, and see what they had become.

Naruto whisker marks were more definable then ever, he had a nearly two foot long slender, crimson red fox tail; and light blue eyes that seem as if they are piercing right to the soul. His hair itself had completely changed from its usual bright blonde, to a crimson red, matching his tail; while his ears were still clearly human, they resembled those of a fox slightly.

As for Naru, her eyes had become lighter blonde with a gaze of gentile malice, her tail had now become a foot and a half, snow white wolf tail, however it had a grey tip and progressed from gray to snow white as the tail became closer to its base. Her hair was whiter then the purest snow; she had teeth comparable to icicles, and her ears were similar to Naruto's in the sense of they resembled that of a human, but with a slight resemblance to that of a wolf.

"Why do we look like this? We truly are demons; it is just as those genin said right before that tortured us." Both Naruto and Naru stated as they began to start screaming in agony as the fresh memories of their day rolled into their minds with the force of an avalanche. "Did we really kill all of those people? What are we?" they asked each other still crying while holding each other in their arms.

"Naru-niisan, I do not know what is going on, or where we are, but we need to stick together if we are going to find out what happened. And no matter what happens you will always have me beside you, let us never be apart. We have had to endure so much in your lives, we owe it to ourselves to stay together and find out why we must live this cursed existence." Naruto told his sister as he stopped crying, and continued to embrace his crying sister in his arms.

"Naruto-niisan, you are right, no matter what may happen to us, we still have each other. Now let's go explore this place a little and see if we can find out just what happened." Naru stated as she stopped crying and slowly rose to her feet.

As the twins rose to their feet, they just started walking, just walking in the direction of a crimson and white light. They had never seen any light like it before, and yet it seemed so familiar to them.

"Naru-neesan what o you think that light is up ahead, it seems like that light holds the answers to the questions we have, I say we go and take a look at the source of that light." Naruto stated to his sister as a feeling of excitement began to rush over him.

"Naruto-niisan I know what you mean, I agree lets go and find the answers to our problems. And my instincts are telling me that the light up ahead holds all the answers we seek, however I feel that I won't like what we find up ahead." Naru stated as she started to become a little fearful of the light.

"Naru-neesan, that light holds the answers to our questions and problems, and possibly to our future as well. And even if we don't like what we find in that light, we will always have each other to get through it." Naruto stated attempting to reassure Naru.

"I suppose you are right, Naruto-niisan. No matter what happens we will always get through it if we stay together." Naru announced with renewed vigor, as the twins ran of towards the source of the light only to freeze dead in their tracks when their eyes set upon its source.

"_Well, well my precious kyuubi, it seems out little jinjuriki have finally managed to make contact with us._" Okine stated in a playful growl towards Kinari.

"Who, who are you, and what is this place?" Naruto asked despite being petrified with fear.

"**Ah that is an excellent questions my little jinjuriki. As for who we are, I am the kyuubi, your bijuu; while the hachibi over there is your sister's bijuu**" Kinari growled in a playful manner to the two petrified twins. "**as for what this place is, it is your joint mindscape.**"

"Wait, what is a jinjuriki? What is a mindscape, and why are you two in giant cages?" Naruto asked, now starting to be able to move slightly.

"_for starters, you two can relax, we will not hurt you little ones, we just felt like having a little fun, that is all._" Okine stated in an attempt to keep both Naruto and Naru from having a heart attack. "_as for the explanation I will let kyuubi handle it, as she is more suited to explain it, plus she just loves to hear herself talk._" Okine stated as he received a menacing growl from his mate.

"**to start with a jinjuriki is a human with a bijuu sealed inside them, however among the jinjuriki, you two are a special case due to that you two have the two strongest of the bijuu sealed inside of you, and that your bodies have already begun to change to accommodate the immense amounts of youki that your bodies have already been exposed to. Judging by your current states, I would say that your bodies have been exposed to about a tails worth, however you both only have access to a small portion of that at any given time except in dire situations, such as the one earlier today.**" Kinari stated as she moved into a more comfortable position.

"Wait, you're the reason why we have been changed into demons! Why didn't we ever get a say in any of this, care to explain that?" Naru yelled, despite Naruto trying to calm her down.

"_Hmm, it seems my jinjuriki is a feisty one. Let's make this clear, you two are not demons, me and the kyuubi are, you are merely the containers of us and our power. As for why you never got a say, you can thank the fourth hokage for sealing us inside of you when you two had just been born. And your bodies changed to be able to handle the youki that kyuubi and I gave you incase you needed to defend yourselves. Case in point, earlier today if it wasn't of us you two would be under the complete control of someone who would only use you two as a weapon, nothing more and nothing less._" Okine growled trying not to snap at Naruto and Naru

"**Oh just calm down hachibi, you are scaring them, after all they are only children.**" Kinari growled at her mate. "**Now, now little ones just calm down we are not going to hurt you.**" Kinari calmly stated as she slipped two of her tails between the bars of her cage to comfort Naruto and Naru.

"While you are explaining all of this, would you mind telling us why our mother was fleeing away from us?" Naru added with a stern look on her face.

"And just tell us, no beating around the bush" Naruto added, now just as serious as Naru.

"**Very well, but this won't be easy for you two accept. So I will just say it, she abandoned you after witnessing the bloodbath at the camp outside of Konoha earlier today. And yes to an extent it is our fault that she abandoned you, however we were only doing what was needed to protect you, if she cannot understand that, then that is her loss.**" Kinari sighed as both Naruto and Naru began to cry into her tails. "**Now, now calm down little ones, you have us if you ever need anything.**" Kinari stated in a reassuring tone to try and calm the now balling 3 year olds down.

"No, just get away from us, you are the reason why our mother left us, we never want anything to do with either of you ever again!" Both Naruto and Naru screamed as they ran off into the darkness.

"_my, my a little dramatic aren't they, but can you really blame them, how do you tell two 3 year olds that their mother abandoned them. As far as I see it, being blunt is the least painful in the long run. They will calm down eventually, for now just let them work it out of their system._" Okine sighed

"**Ya, I suppose you are right. They will both come back to us sooner or later. Personally I hope it I sooner rather then later, it was fun having someone else to talk with after these three years with just you, and being trapped in this cage. Nothing against you personally my mate, I am just getting a bit tired of this cage.**" Kinari sighed as Okine made of a bit of a pissed off glare in her general direction.

(Elsewhere in the twin's mindscape)

"Naruto-niisan, why did mother have to leave us? Did she leave us because she thinks we are demons? But you heard what the kyuubi and the hachibi told us, we are not the demons, they are; we are merely their human containers, despite our appearances." Naru stated while trying to wipe the tears from her eyes.

"Naru-neesan, I think mother just doesn't understand the entire situation, it wasn't until recently that our appearances stated changing, remember. They started changing about a week ago; and we were able to hide it from everyone, even mother. However we didn't hide it from each other, because we agreed that no matter what happens, we will always stick together." Naruto told Naru reassuringly while helping to wipe the tears from her eyes.

"Naruto-niisan, I suppose you are right. We are the only ones that can truly understand our situation; mother was just overwhelmed with the entire thing. She may have abandoned us, but I know thing, we will always have each other." Naru stated as she wiped the last tears from her eyes. "I suppose we shouldn't blame the kyuubi and the hachibi for what happened, they were only trying to protect us."

"Ya Naru-neesan I agree, we are jinjuriki, and if mother cannot handle that, then it is her loss. Now why don't we go and apologize to the kyuubi and the hachibi for what we said earlier." Naruto stated as he got to his feet and began to help Naru get up off the ground. "And besides, I like having this fox tail it is awesome, and the hair isn't that bad either."

"Naruto-niisan, I completely agree, having a tail is awesome, and I really love my snow white hair. I suppose we just found our pride in being jinjuriki, but ya lets go and apologize to the kyuubi and the hachibi for how we acted, they were only trying to help." Naru stated as she got on her feet.

Once Naruto and Naru had gotten to their feet, they realized that there were two shapes coming out of the shadows. "Well it's about time you two stopped crying, and it is good to see that you two have also found your pride in being jinjuriki. Very few people ever get to become jinjuriki, and even fewer to the two strongest of the bijuu; in a way you should feel honored." The fox shaped figure stated as it emerged from the shadows. It was a crimson red fox that was that looked like a 3 foot tall version of the kyuubi, except with only one tail.

"Ya, what my nii-san said is true, very few people in all of history have been the jinjuriki of the queen of demons, or her mate the hachibi. You should consider it both an honor and a privilege." The wolf shape figure stated as it emerged from the shadows. It was a snow white wolf, that was about a foot taller then the fox, its tail had a grey tip, that slowly lightened into the snow white color of the rest of its fur.

"Who are you two and what are you doing here? And how do you know we are jinjuriki?" Naru asked while trying to hide the fear she had of the talking wolf and fox.

"Ah my dear Naru-san, that is a simple question, however the answer is no so simple. To begin with I am Akane, and the kyuubi tasked me with watching over Naruto-san while he was in this mindscape. My nii-san is Onike and similar to my task he has been tasked with watching over you Naru-san while in this mindscape. And a mindscape is a simply the physical form of the furthest depths of your own mind. However since you two are twins and share such a deep connection your mindscape is joined into one, which works out wonderfully since the kyuubi and the hachibi can be in close proximity to each other." Akane stated with a reassuring smile on her face.

"And yes, like you two, Akane and myself are twins, as for who are parents are you will find out in due time. However unlike the two of you we were born as demons, and not humans who took on characteristics to accommodate for the youki that was exposed to your bodies by your bijuu. We may be younger then the two of you, however we are a lot more intelligent then humans at our ages. Although you two are amazingly intelligent for two 3 year olds." Onike stated without showing any emotion what so ever. "Now lets get back to the kyuubi and the hachibi, there are still some things to discuss."

"Akane-san I noticed something, your tail and my tail are the same color and style, also your fur color is the same as my hair. Would your mother possibly be the kyuubi?" Naruto stated as he began to put the pieces together. "And since the hachibi is her mate, which would mean that your father is the hachibi and the same goes for Naru-neesan and Onike-san."

"Very perceptive of you Naruto-san, Onike-niisan was right when he stated that both you and Naru-san are very intelligent for your ages. and yes, the kyuubi and the hachibi are the mine and Onike-niisan's parents." Akane stated with a cunning smile across her face.

"Akane-san, Onike-san there is one thing that is bothering me though. If your parents are trapped within the cages due to the seal placed by the fourth hokage-sama then how are you two able to leave the cage?" Naru asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"There is a simple answer to the not so simple question. Me and Onike-niisan are not the ones bound within the seal, our parents are, allowing us to enter and exit both of their cages at will." Akane calmly stated.

Earlier when Naruto and Naru ran off, they had run quite a distance in their own mindscape, on the way back with Akane and Onike they had plenty of time to chat and get to know each other a little better, wither it was what they had experienced in life so far, their goals and ambitions, or even those that were precious in their lives. After about an hour they returned to where Kinari and Okine were sealed.

"**Well look, my dear mate, it seems that Akane-kun and Onike-kun found Naruto-kun and Naru-kun. They sure look great together as a group; I knew it was a good idea to have our jinjuriki hosts meet our kits.**" Kinari stated with a slight hint of satisfaction and happiness in her tone.

"_As much as I was against it at first, they seem to have bonded well in the short amount of time that has passed since Naruto-kun and Naru-kun ran off crying. Both our kits and the little ones certainly are an amusing group when you think about it._" Okine stated as he growled with a slight hint of approval to Kinari.

"kyuubi-san, hachibi-san we would both like to apologize for how we acted earlier." Both Naruto and Naru stated as they bowed to the bijuu from outside their cages. "We understand now that you were only trying to protect us." Naruto stated. "And that you only had our best interests at heart, and if our mother cannot accept us as jinjuriki, then it is her loss." Naru added.

"**There was no need to apologize for how you acted earlier, you were merely angry about the fact that your mother abandoned you, and you needed to vent your feelings. It is completely understandable. Although it was very noble of you two to apologize, and for that I am impressed.**" Kinari stated with a slight hint of approval in her voice. "**However we still have a few things to discuss, so let's dwell on that topic no longer.**"

"_Kyuubi-chan is right; the main thing we need to discuss is how you two are going to hide your appearance, mainly the features of your bodies that allow you to be exposed to larger amounts of mine and kyuubi-chan's youki. Your appearances currently would scare a lot of people who do not understand your situation, causing you problems you should not deal with. Earlier today kyuubi-chan and myself cast a veil over you two so you would appear as normal humans to all those that should not see your appearances, however this is only temporary and will not last longer then a months._" Okine stated with certain seriousness in his voice.

"**To add to what hachibi-kun told you, I suggest that you two learn how to perform and maintain a transformation jutsu for extended periods of time before the veil wears off. And by extended periods of time, I mean weeks; for a normal human this would be next to impossible. However you little ones are a special case, by using the youki that your bodies have already incorporated into your chakra networks, you can make jutsu much stronger. In the case of the transformation jutsu for example it will last much longer. The downside to this is that youki takes an incredible amount of chakra control to be able to use safely, as it is demon chakra and far more dangerous then the human variety.**" Kinari stated in an increasingly serious tone. "**That is why in a few days, once you are out of the hospital, and moved to the forest. (The hokage-san made a smart decision for once) you are to start practicing solely on controlling your charka, and eventually your youki. Once you are in the forest, Akane-kun and Onike-kun will leave your mindscape and help you train your chakra control, and eventually to access your bodies reserves of youki.**"

"_Also on a final note, you are to tell no one, except of the anbu captain Kakashi Hatake-san about our discussion today. He has proven that he can be trusted. And let me also make this clear, to be able to safely incorporate your full youki reserves with your chakra reserves will take more or less the next 3 years of solid chakra control training. The reason why it will take so long is because your bodies were exposed to nearly a complete tails worth of youki at such a young age; even though it wasn't your fault, you must deal with it. Another reason is that you two have colossal reserves of chakra to begin with, not including the youki your bodies have incorporated into your chakra networks. And with that we are done here, you little ones had best wake up now, before Kakashi-san begins to worry._" Okine stated in a calm, yet serious manner.

"**And one last thing before you go little ones, if either of you ever need anything what so ever don't hesitate to ask me or hachibi-kun.**" Kinari stated in a gentile and supportive tone.

(In the hospital room)

For the past two and half hours while Naruto and Naru where in their mindscape; Kakashi had been sitting in their hospital room guarding them. "It had been nearly two and half hours since I brought them into the hospital, they should of woken up by now. I am starting to worry that all of that youki their bodies were exposed to earlier might have caused some serious damage to them." Kakashi thought to himself as he continued to sit in the chair in the corner of the room.

"Where and I, and why am I in bed?" Naru asked out loud as she began to regain consciousness. "Kakashi-san what are you doing here?"

"Why am I in a hospital bed? What are we doing here Kakashi-san" Naruto asked as he surveyed his surroundings.

"To put it briefly, after you two passed out I quickly brought both of you to the hospital. You both were unconscious for nearly 3 hours in total, and truthfully I was beginning to worry." Kakashi told the twins with a sigh of relief. "Just out of curiosity, did anything happen to either of you?

"Well actually…" Naruto started but was quickly interrupted. "**Little one let me tell Kakashi the conditions for him knowing what you about to tell him.**" Kinari told Naruto mentally. "Sure kyuubi-san you can probably tell him better than I can." Naruto answered to Kinari. "**Thank you little one, this will only take a minute.**"

Kakashi began to worry as Naruto's eyes became a crimson red color, and almost demonic slits formed in the center of his eyes. "**Kakashi Hatake-san this is the kyuubi speaking, what these little ones are about to tell you is strictly between them, myself and the hachibi. However you have proven you can be trusted so you will be told what you need to know, and since you can currently protect them better then me or my mate can. But let my make this absolutely clear, if anything similar to what happened earlier today occurs again, or you break the trust these little ones have invested in you. I will find a way out of this infernal seal, and not even kami-sama will be able to save you from my wrath! Is that clear?**"

"Crystal clear." Kakashi stated, attempting to not have a heart attack out of sheer fear.

"Kyuubi-san please don't ever act like that again, you really scared me." Naru stated as she began to cry a little.

"**Don't cry little one, I only needed to make sure Kakashi-san understood just what the conditions on him knowing where.**" Kinari stated as she wiped the tears from Naru's eyes.

"Okay kyuubi-san, I understand" Naru stated as she wiped the last of the tears from her eyes.

"**Okay little one, I am done.**" Kinari told Naruto as his eyes returned to their usually light blue color, and as Kakashi was able to calm down before he truly had a heart attack.

"Kakashi-san, while me and Naruto-niisan were unconscious were journeyed into our mindscape where we met kyuubi-san, hachibi-san, and their kits Akane-san and Onike-san. Kyuubi-san and hachibi-san told us about our mother abandoning us, be me and Naruto-niisan learned that no matter what we must sick together. They also told us that the veil they used to hide mine and Naruto-niisan's appearances will wear off in a few months so we are to begin chakra control training immediately so we will be able to use the transformation jutsu for extended periods of time to be able to hide our true appearance from those who should not see it." Naru stated as Kakashi attempted to hide the shock in his face.

"okay, so let me get this straight, you two who are just barely turned 3, are supposed to begin chakra control training, and I assume that I am going to have be the one to teach you how to train you how to control your chakra." Kakashi stated, not even attempting to hide the shock in his face.

"I would assume so Kakashi-san, ad least until Akane-san and Onike-san come out and take over the training. They are not bound by the seal, so I assume they can leave mine and naru-neesan's mindscape whenever they please. And finally kyuubi-san and hachibi-san told us that we are to spend the next 3 years doing charka control training. Something about us having large amounts of chakra to begin with, and the substantial amounts of youki that has been adapted into our chakra networks already. Kyuubi-san said our bodies had been exposed to about a tails worth of youki, and since we are so young it will take a lot of training to be able to utilize that much youki and chakra." Naruto stated while he and Naru attempted not to fall over laughing at the expression on Kakashi's face.

"I can see why they told you two to do 3 years of chakra control training; it will be extremely difficult to control that amount of chakra and youki. We might as well get going to the forest and away from the village now so you two can begin you training." Kakashi sighed as he started to realize just what he had gotten himself into.

After that Kakashi had to scare the receptionist at the hospital's front desk into letting him take Naruto and Naru out of the hospital before they had even been checked by a doctor. After that Kakashi grabbed Naruto and Naru, and disappeared in a whirlwind of leaves, only to reappear in the forest several miles from the village.

(In the forest away from Konoha)

"This should be far enough from the village, for the both of you to safely train on your chakra control. To begin with let me ask you both this what is chakra?" Kakashi asked.

"Chakra is the life force of everyone and everything on the planet. It is the force that allows shinobi to do jutsu, and is the driving force behind the planet." Naru stated.

"And there are a few different types of chakra, physical chakra which can be increased and controlled through training; there is mental chakra which resides as a life force within living thing; there is nature chakra which is more powerful then physical and mental chakra as it comes from nature itself. And finally there is youki which is the demon variation of charka and is by far the strongest and most dangerous form of chakra. "Naruto added, not even attempting to hide the fact that he felt accomplished by his answer.

"My, my that is a very detailed and accurate answer from two 3 year olds." Kakashi stated, showing a little that he was impressed with their intelligence. "To begin your chakra control training we will be doing tree walking. You will begin by building up some chakra in the soles of your feet and walk up the tree. You need to keep the rate at which you expense chakra constant otherwise you will slip and fall. You will complete this exercise when you can effortlessly walk up to the top of the tree. If your chakra release rate is to high you will break the surface of the tree; while if it is to low you wont be able to stick to the tree's surface." Kakashi stated as he was still trying to imagine what he had gotten himself into. "Normally genin do not have a lot of trouble with this; however because your chakra networks include both chakra and youki this is going to exponentially more difficult as this requires a very precise and small amount of chakra. So begin with trying to muster the smallest amount you can, and then go from there."

"Yes Kakashi-sensei" both Naruto and Naru stated as they built up the smallest possible amount of chakra in the soles of their feet, and took a running start of the nearest tree. Naruto was able to make it a couple of steps up the tree before he increased the release rate of the chakra slightly causing it to break the surface of the tree. While Naru was able to make it about the same height up the tree before slipping and falling down to the ground.

After a couple of days of tree "climbing" both Naruto and Naru were having considerable difficultly mastering it. Both of them could only get up about 20 feet or so before they lost control of the rate they released chakra causing them to either slip from the surface or break the surface of the tree. "Kakashi-sensei, do you have any advice to help us with this? We have been working at it for 3 days straight now and have not made much progress." Both Naruto and Naru said as they rubbed the bumps on their heads.

"unfortunately no I don't the only way you both will master this is to keep trying until you do, since you both have such so much chakra and youki in your tiny bodies. It is at an almost unimaginable density, meaning when you let some of it out, it becomes exceptionally difficult to control the release rate. I am actually impressed that both of you have progressed this far in only 3 days, however you still have along way to go." Kakashi sighed as he had to be a bearer of bad news.

"Naruto-niisan I suppose the only thing we can do is keep trying at it until we master it. No matter how long it takes." Naru said cheerfully, despite having a head full of bumps.

Over the course of the next few weeks, both Naruto and Naru were slowly but surely improving their charka control, and their tree walking/running. They were improving step by step, foot by foot, and inch by inch until after about 4 weeks of tree walking they were finally able to master it. "We were finally able to master this training, and we got the head full of bumps to prove it" both Naruto and Naru stated laughingly as they stood on the side of a tree in the top of the forest.

(in the twin's mindscape)

"kyuubi-san, hachibi-san Naruto-niisan and me were finally able to master tree walking." Naru stated as if she didn't have a care in the world.

"**Naruto-kun Naru-kun that is excellent news, I suppose it is now time for you both to move onto water walking. I will leave it to Kakashi-san to explain that to you. However keep in mind that it is going to be a lot more difficult then tree walking. On a side note, Akane-kun and Onike-kun have been dying to chat with the both of you for the past month, and I think it is about time that both of them be released from your two's mindscape.**" Kinari stated with a smile showing that she was proud of how hard both Naruto and Naru were working.

"_Although one thing is for certain, both me and kyuubi-chan somewhat misjudged just how high your chakra density was, were figuring that it would have been a bit lower then it is. So as far as I am concerned congratulations are in order to the both of you for completing the first step in your chakra control training. Unfortunately with water walking it will be a lot more difficult to control the youki part of your chakra, so Akane-san and Onike-san will help you with that. Plus they need to learn how to control their youki as well, so this will be a great bonding experience for the 4 of you_." Okine growled with both satisfaction and approval towards Naruto and Naru.

"**Although there is something else we need to discuss for a minute, due to the both of you using colossal amounts of chakra, and to an extent youki over the last month, the veil hiding your appearances was weakened. To the point where it just gave out, so once you two leave your mindscape, there will be nothing hiding your true appearances. However because it is only you two, Kakashi, and now Akane-kun and Onike-kun you don't need to use the transformation jutsu to hide your appearances. And besides with you 4 doing chakra control training, and the fact that all of you have youki in your chakra networks, you will be for the time being subconsciously releasing a small amount of killing intent that will keep any civilians from coming within 1 mile of you 4. You all will be releasing the killing intent until you have a decent mastery over your youki, which will take probably the rest of your 3 years of training.**" Kinari stated as she sighed for how much work Naruto and Naru would have to do to master their chakra. And as Akane and Onike walked into the vicinity of Naruto and Naru as they prepared to leave the mindscape

(On the forest floor)

Kakashi was completelyunprepared for what he saw next. He was surprised when he felt the increased levels of killing intent, but that was only the tip of the mountain when he say Naruto, Naru, Akane and Onike. He was truly speechless when he saw Naruto with crimson red hair, a matching, slender fox tail slightly over 2 feet long, and crimson red eyes with almost demonic slits down the center. Or for the fact that Naru's hair was now snow white, had a long snow white wolf tail with a grey tip, or eyes similar to Naruto's, except that they were snow white instead of crimson red. But the biggest shock was the fact that there was a 4 foot version, one tailed of the kyuubi, was right besides Naruto; or that a 5 foot tall, one tailed version of the hachibi was right besides Naru.

"I take it that the fox beside you Naruto-san is Akane-san, and that the wolf beside Naru-san is Onike-san. Seriously don't ever startle me like that again that makes twice this month I have come extremely close to having a heart attack, first out of fear and now out of shock." Kakashi sighed as he held his hand to his chest. "I there anything you 4 can do about the killing intent you are releasing? I am having trouble breathing being this close to you."

"Unfortunately no, the killing intent is being released by our youki reserves, and there is nothing we can do to prevent it from being released until we have a decent mastery over our own youki. This will unfortunately take about another 35 months according to kyuubi-san. But Kakashi-sensei you should get used to it eventually." Naruto stated as he was trying not to laugh at the fact that Kakashi could not handle what Naru, Akane, Onike and himself considered not even noticeable amounts of killing intent.

Just when Kakashi thought he had finally gotten an idea on what he had gotten himself into. It was simple he train and basically babysit 2 jinjuriki out in the middle of the forest. But now he had no idea what he was in for, before it was just the two jinjuriki, now it was two jinjuriki that look somewhat like their bijuu, and he had to look after the two kits of the queen of demons and her mate. And on top of all that he had to survive under enough killing intent that could easily knock a standard jonin unconscious or worse. Kakashi just sighed in disbelief at the whole thing, thinking it was some bad dream he would wake up from eventually, hopefully, maybe, please let him wake up already.

Over the next 23 months or so, Naruto and Naru's chakra control improved by leaps and bounds, and were a good year ahead of schedule with their training. Their control over their own youki had progressed to the point where they could now stop releasing the killing intent subconsciously, finally allowing Kakashi to breathe easily again. Other things improved as well, most notably was their relationship with Akane and Onike, along with the kyuubi and hachibi, who just recently revealed their names as Kinari and Okine. Kinari and Okine had grown very found of their young jinjuriki hosts over the past two years and considered them their own kits. And as far as Naruto and Naru were concerned, Kinari and Okine were their parents; while Akane and Onike were their little brother and sister. (while Kakashi was the babysitter).

After nearly two years of knowing each other. Kinari and Okine were going to celebrate the birthday of their kits together. The first one where Naruto and Naru were truly happy to have a family. It was on October 10th that Naruto and Naru would celebrate their 5th birthday, while Akane and Onike would celebrate their second birthday, and they would all do so as one happy family; however this was also the day that everything would change.

* * *

Well that is it for this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it, this chapter was more so character development, with a hint of plot thrown in there, after all the story needs balance.

And in case you were counting this makes Kakashi's close encounters of the heart attack kind count: 2

Well that is all for now. but as a special treat as i am in a really good mood, chapter 4: The Transformation will be uploaded shortly. Enjoy.

Metorian out


	4. Chapter 4: The Transformation

And here is chapter 4 of Rise of the Jinjurikis. This chapter is longer then the others as a special end of the beginning story arc, also I needed to tie up a lot of lose ends in the story to prepare for the beginning of the academy story arc in the next chapter. With that in mind I am finished, so sit back and enjoy, and remember to R&R.

**"Bold":** Kinari speaking

_"Italic": _Okine speaking

* * *

Chapter 4: The Invitation

(In the Hokage's office)

"Hokage-sama are you positive you want to take the entire day off just to go and visit with Naruto-san and Naru-san. I know you took some pity on them after Kushina abandoned them, but do you really need to leave Konoha to go to the forest to celebrate their birthday with them? Why do demons deserve special treatment anyway?" the anbu stated as he received a large amount of killing intent from the hokage as well as a scary glare. "I'm sorry hokage-sama, I know they aren't demons merely jinjuriki, but why do they deserve such special treatment?"

"It is because, for one I enjoyed seeing them when they were younger and still in the village, and I want them to know that they are not alone in this world despite all the suffering they have been through. And another thing is a need a day off from all of this infernal paperwork. Now while I am gone try not to let Konoha fall into complete disarray." The hokage stated as he blew some smoke out of his pipe and prepared to leave.

"Understood hokage-sama" the anbu stated as he say the hokage disappear in a whirlwind of leaves.

(In the forest)

"It certainly is a nice change of pace to be able to just have a day to relax, and not worry about training on our chakra control at all." Naruto stated as he laid in a small clearing in the forest with Naru, Akane, and Onike, as they all stared up at the sky looking at the clouds as the floated by.

"**Naruto-kun, would you and the rest of the kits come to the mindscape; there is something important that I and Okine-kun need to discuss with you all immediately.**" Kinari told Naruto mentally with a clear tone of impatience and seriousness.

(In the twins' mindscape)

"_I want to thank all 4 of you for coming so quickly, as there is a matter at which we need to discuss. As you know Akane-kun and Onike-kun are almost 2 years old now, give or take a few hours. And in a few hours they will both gain their second tail. Unfortunately because we are so close to Konoha this posses as a very serious problem, and Naruto-kun, Naru-kun this is probably even more of a problem for you two then it is for them. We have about four hours to prepare, so let's get started._" Okine stated with a sense of urgency in his voice.

"Okine-san I don't understand, why is it so much of a problem that akane-imoutosan and onike-otoutosan are getting their second tail in a few hours, won't that mean they will become a lot stronger?" Naruto asked as he clearly didn't understand what was going on.

"**While yes it does mean that they will both become a lot stronger, however when a demon, especially a bijuu or their offspring gain a new tail their bodies are completely unprepared for the dramatically increased levels of youki. So in a sense they loose control and give into their primal instincts. Which are basically to kill anything they see. And since we are so close to Konoha the both of them could very easily massacre the entire village before their bodies adjust to the new levels of youki. It will take them about 2 hours or so before they return to normal. Right now the four of you are all about even in power; Naruto-kun and Naru-kun are actually a little stronger since they are a bit older. And since me and Okine are imprisoned by the seal it will be up to you two to keep Akane-kun and Onike-kun in check when they first gain their second tail till their bodies have adjusted to the new power.**" Kinari stated in a clearly serious tone.

"Kinari-san can we get Kakashi to help us? He may not be as strong chakra wise, but he is still a very powerful shinobi." Naru asked, only to receive a glare of disappointment from both Kinari and Okine.

"_Unfortunately no, the levels of killing intent released when a bijuu or their offspring receive a new tail are truly colossal. It would kill any human, even a kage if they get to close. The only reason that you two wont be killed by it is because you yourselves have youki in your bodies, which in a sense makes you not completely human, but me and Kinari will explain that mess completely after the whole ordeal with Akane-kun and Onike-kun is completed._" Okine sighed as he realized he said something he shouldn't have.

"Wait, Okine-san what do you mean by not completely human? We want to know now, not later, NOW! And do not leave out any details. We are a family and we do not keep secrets from each other, especially something like this." Naruto stated as he quickly developed a serious look on his face.

"**Naruto-kun you are right. The main reason you and Naru-kun are not completely human is because of us. But understand this; we were only trying to protect you. It was on that day two years ago that it happened. Due to your small bodies being exposed to nearly a full tails worth of mine/Okine's youki, your bodies transformed, and in a sense became partly demon to handle the youki, otherwise that much exposure would have killed you. Technically right now both of you are about 10% demon, 90% human, the demon part of you is what caused you to grow a tail, and take on other characteristics of me and Okine-kun in Naru-kun's case. We were going to tell you the complete story when we felt the time was right.**" Kinari stated, knowing that she had betrayed the trust of both Naruto and Naru.

"Don't worry about it Kinari-san, we understand that you were only trying to protect us; and besides Naruto-niisan and myself completely adore our tails as well as our other features, such as the hair, and the eyes. We know that you are only looking out for our best interests and we respect that, but next time when it is something like this can you just tell us?" Naru stated, as Kinari stopped the little crying she had started.

"_Unfortunately Naruto-kun, Naru-kun Kinari-chan didn't' finish and I feel that it is my job to tell you both the rest. as you know a jinjuriki slowly takes on the youki of their bijuu as makes it their own strength, however the human body can only take so much youki before it destroys itself, which in the case of me or Kinari-chan is about two tails of youki. But understand this; two tails worth of mine or Kinari-chan's youki is equivalent to the full 6 tails of the rokubi. However with you two already being a small part demon, but demon none the less, your bodies can handle about 3 tails worth of youki at maximum in your current states._" Okine stated as he took a sigh of relief.

"What do you mean; 3 tails at maximum? Is there ever a way we can be able to use your full power, all of your tails? For example when akane-imoutosan and onike-otoutosan gain their fifth or six tail, while me and Naru-neesan and limited to 3 tails, how are we going to stand a chance of holding them off. Both of us wit 1 tail against the two of them with 2 tails is pushing it as far as I ever want two. Is there a way me and Naru-neesan can become stronger in order to protect them?" Naruto asked now trying to hold back the tears in his eyes.

"**Yes Naruto-kun, Naru-kun there is a way for you to become stronger and so your can withstand all but the highest levels of youki, and is to become a hanyou, or a half demon. If you become half human and half demon then your body will naturally start creating it own reserves of youki allowing your bodies to handle exposure to all but the highest levels of youki. My full nine tails being on of those few that even a hanyou cannot withstand. If you both with to become hanyou then me and Okine-kun will perform the ritual, however neither of you are currently not even close to being strong enough to handle the strain caused by the ceremony. I would guess that in about 3 years from now you two should be strong enough. But understand this, the possibility of becoming a hanyou is only capable to the jinjuriki of the shichibi, hachibi, or kyuubi; and their bodies must be at their absolute maximum. The strength required for the ritual is generally two tails worth of power of youki, and a single tail's worth of power of the jinjuriki's natural chakra.**"Kinari stated still in a serious tone.

"_Another thing is that it is almost unheard of for a human to have enough chakra to be equivalent to a single tails worth. A kage level shinobi has maybe 10% of a tail. However again you two are a special case, and since your bodies naturally produce small amounts of youki along with chakra, you both wield about a quarter of a tails amount of chakra, not counting your one tails worth of youki plus a little extra you generated on your own. Your power is about equivalent to 1.28 tails worth of chakra. So you two are the best ones to handle Akane-kun and Onike-kun when they gain their second tail. They may be stronger then you at that point, however they will be acting solely on instinct, while you two will have your intelligence and that should make you all about even. And one final piece of information about a hanyou, as their power grows so goes their body, first that will sprout a new tail until they reach the number their respective bijuu has, after that their bodies simply grow, similar to what happened to Akane-kun and Onike-kun over the past 2 years but at a much slower rate. The one silver lining to becoming a hanyou is that they have the demon's gift of immortality._" Okine stated as he realized they had spent too much time on the subject.

"Then it is settled, in three years time we will be strong enough to become hanyou in order to protect our family." Both Naruto and Naru stated with a certain vigor and enthusiasm in their voice.

"**As much as I would like to continue this, we have wasted nearly an hour as is; we have 3 hours till we have to be ready. We are currently about 6 miles from Konoha, however we need to be ad least 10 miles otherwise the civilians will be at high risk due to range of the killing intent being released. Luckily there is an underground cave about 5 miles to the north of here. It is the perfect place for Akane-kun and Onike-kun to be while they adjust to their second tail. Naruto-kun since you are slightly faster then Naru-kun you need to go tell Kakashi-san what is happening and that he is to go to Konoha until you come and get him, for any human outside of kage or sannin level the killing intent is instantly lethal at 5 miles. While Naruto-kun does that, Naru-kun you will need to travel with Akane-kun and Onike-kun to the cave and get ready for the fight of your life. I will guide Naruto-kun to the cave as quickly as I can once we warn Kakashi-kun.**" Kinari stated now in a clear sense of urgency and almost panic. "**Naru-kun, Okine-kun will guide you to the cave. Now you all have your assignments, now go!**"

(Back in the forest)

As the time until Akane and Onike would gain their second tail, and temporarily cause all hell to break loose was only a few hours away at this point. Naru, Akane and Onike, under the guidance of Okine sped of to the north in the direction of the cave that was a safe distance from Konoha, while Naruto traveled as quickly as he could to the North West to reach kakashi's location and warn him about the situation.

Once Naruto reached the location where Kakashi was staying, he realized that another person was there, and there was only one other person that new that he and his sister Naru were here and that was the hokage. Also the hokage was the only person that would bother to visit them on their birthday. "This cannot be happening, how are we supposed to deal with the hokage being here, he is going to ask questions and will not like any of the answers." Naruto thought to himself and Kinari. "**I suppose for now we see how the situation goes Naruto-kun.**" Kinari replied. "I am not even going to hide my appearance, I need to save all the energy possible for later." Naruto thought to himself. "**That is your decision but in the circumstances I would have to agree. There is nothing more dangerous then a demon acting on pure instinct.**" Kinari growled.

While Naruto and Kinari were talking, the hokage realized that he was just outside the cabin where Kakashi and they had been staying for the past two years. So the hokage and Kakashi decided to surprise Naruto by coming outside to greet him, and what a surprise it was.

"Wow Naruto-san you certainly have changed in these past two years, care to explain." The hokage stated in a gentle, yet serious tone.

"Unfortunately hokage-sama, as much as I would like to tell you what as happened, it is not of your business. Now I have to talk to Kakashi-sensei right now and without you here; so just return to the village like it has been for the past two years." Naruto retorted in a just as serious, almost emotionless way.

"Naruto-san you cannot speak to hokage-sama like that, now what is it that is causing you to act like this?" Kakashi stated as he was a little shocked at how Naruto responded to the hokage.

"Naruto-san, if there is a problem, please let me know so I can help. I only want to help you and your sister and try to make your lives easier especially after you both have gone through so much at such a young age. Now please tell me what is going on, and don't make me ask again." The hokage stated, now showing that he was beginning to become very serious.

"Hokage-sama, understand this as I don't have time to repeat myself. The problem is something that you do not need to concern yourself with, and even if you did there is nothing you could do to help. The same goes for Kakashi-sensei, however he has the right to know what is going on, and why he should no get involved. This is a problem that only I and Naru-neesan can and have to deal with for a few hours. After that everything will be back to normal." Naruto stated, becoming increasingly serious and impatient.

"Naruto-san you are really trying my patience, now why can't I help with this problem, and why do you and your sister have to deal with alone? Please clarify this as I don't understand. And you won't like it if I have to ask again. This is your final warning. The hokage sternly stated as he was becoming increasingly serious.

"Hokage-sama understand this, the answers you are seeking require a certain level of trust with both me and Naru-neesan. The only person here that has that trust is Kakashi-sensei, and I can guarantee he will not tell you anything, because when the conditions for him knowing were revealed to him. Well lets say it was a good thing he was in the hospital already u to the fact that he almost had a heart attack out of pure terror. However you have always been kind, never really helpful, but kind none the less; to Naru-neesan and myself so you have earned a right to a bit of that information. It is a family problem, and only family can deal with it, now go and do your job as hokage and keep the Konoha safe, make sure no one comes with 10 miles of the cave about 4.5 miles north of here otherwise they may die. And within 6 miles is a death zone, even for a kage or sannin level shinobi. That is all you need to know, now act on it, and in a few hours you will probably feel what I mean. And Kakashi-sensei, head to Konoha for a few hours, I will come and get you once it is taken care of. And when it is a family problem, you know just how serious it can get, and this is beyond an absolute worst case scenario." Naruto sternly sighed as he realized he was wasting way to much time here.

"Okay Naruto-san. Hokage-sama, as much as I dislike this, we need to follow Naruto-san's instructions, he is very serious about this and we really do not want to get involved. Now let's just go back to Konoha and let Naruto-san and Naru-san deal with the problem. It truly is something only they can deal with." Kakashi stated as he attempted to calm both Naruto and the hokage down, but to no avail.

"Naruto-san, you want me to do my job as hokage, then fine. Since this is clearly a danger to the lives of the people of Konoha, then it is my job to make you tell me what the problem is, and don't leave out any details." The hokage stated, now prepared to force the answer out of Naruto.

"You want to know what the problem is fine. The problem is that you didn't help me or Naru-neesan when you very well could of, but I suppose I should thank you for that, because both me and Naru-neesan and finally happy for once in our miserable lives. But happiness requires sacrifice, and this is one of those sacrifices. The amount of killing intent that is going to be released in about two hours from now is strong and potent enough to kill any human with a 6 miles radius, and shinobi chunin rank and below risks instant death at the 10 mile point. After that the killing intent completely dissipates after 10 miles. But you want to know what the real problem is: it is that you never really helped me or Naru-neesan achieves happiness. So we had to sacrifice to gain that happiness but it worked out in the end. You want to know the first sacrifice we made for the happiness me and Naru-neesan have now. Well it was on that day nearly two years ago, where we were kidnapped. When you failed to help us, to protect us; the kyuubi and the hachibi did both, they exposed our bodies to nearly a tails worth of their own youki, and me and Naru-neesan became part demon that day otherwise we would have died. We sacrificed part of our humanity for a chance at true happiness. And now we have to make another sacrifice to keep that happiness, even if it may kill us." Naruto yelled at the now crying hokage. "Stop your crying. You cannot begin to understand what I and Naru-neesan have gone though, by 3 years old we have gone through what no human should ever have to go through. And yet we came out smiling and we have been smiling since. I suppose I should thank a few people, you for not helping, Kushina for abandoning us, and my father for sealing the kyuubi and hachibi inside us. Because of their choices I and Naru-neesan now have a true family we must sacrifice for. And kami-sama help you if you real what I have said here today to anyone, for if you do, me or something worse will come after you personally, hokage-sama."

The hokage was now speechless after listening to what Naruto had to say. "Hokage-sama now you see what I mean when we should have just let Naru-san and Naruto-san handle it." Kakashi stated trying to get the hokage to move again.

"'Let me leave you with this, if me and Naru-neesan cannot handle this problem, or she is dead by the time I get there because you wasted my time, a fate will fall upon Konoha that is infinitely worse then what happened 5 years ago. Now you better leave before you end up in the lethal zone." Naruto stated calmly as he dashed of into the forest heading north.

"Kakashi-san, what just happened?" The hokage asked still trying to gauge the events that had just transpired.

"Hokage-sama that was Naruto's demonic side. That comes out when someone stands between him and his family. If you are wise you will never speak of what has happened here today with anyone. Because as terrifying as that was, there is far worse that he is capable of doing, and even worse if any others get involved. And trust me when I say you do not want to see the demon side of any of the others, or even know who they are. Since Naruto-san's and Naru-san's demon sides are by magnitudes less scary then the others. This makes 3 times now I have almost had a heart attack due to that kid, first was out of pure terror, the second was out of shock, and the third was out of fear. But we had better get to Konoha quickly. Kakashi stated as he and the hokage quickly made their way back to Konoha.

While Naruto speed through the forest, Naru was waiting with Akane and Onike for the two hours of pure hell to begin, and she only hoped that Naruto got there before it began.

"_Naru-kun do not worry, Kinari-chan told me what happened with Naruto-kun, the hokage-san was holding him up, but both the hokage-san and Kakashi-san are on their way to Konoha now, and should ad least be out of the lethal zone. And Naruto should be here well before Akane-kun and Onike-kun gain their second tail. We still have a good hour before that happens, and Naruto-kun should be here in a matter of minutes. And remember, Akane-kun and Onike-kun may be a lot larger then you and Naruto-kun, however you both are a lot faster, and much more agile; and most importantly you two can act rationally._" Okine stated as he attempted to reassure Naru.

"Wow Naruto-niisan must be really pissed at something if his killing intent can be felt at this distance, it seems like he about 3 miles from here." Naru stated as she feared a little as to what the hokage could of possibly done to piss of Naruto this much.

"_Naru-kun to put it simply hokage-san stood between Naru-kun and what he hold dearest, his family. And if there is one thing me and Kinari-chan have realized is that because of how much you and Naruto-kun have sacrificed to be where you are currently, the worst possible thing for someone to do to you two would be to come between you and the rest of your family._" Okine stated in a reassuring and supportive tone.

(Right outside Konoha)

"Kakashi-san do you feel that killing intent, when Naruto-san said it was dangerous, he wasn't kidding, but I thought that the problem was not suppose to start for another half hour. It is very strong, as I am having trouble breathing, how come your are completely unaffected?" the hokage asked trying to figure out what was going on.

"Hokage-sama let me clear a few things up for you. First the problem hasn't started yet, this is Naruto's own killing intent by the feel of it, you really pissed him off, I hope you understand that. By the feel of it he is about 8 miles from here. If I have an idea of what will happen, this level is absolutely nothing compared to what is going to be released in a half hour. As for why I am unaffected is that I lived with them for the past two years. And after the first month I had to deal with them subconsciously releasing enough killing intent to nearly keep me from breathing. After a while I built a level of resistance to it, however even I won't last at all within the 6 mile zone." Kakashi stated as walked into Konoha with the hokage.

"Incredible, remind me never to stand between him and his family again, Kakashi-san." The hokage stated as he finally realized how grave his mistake was.

(In the cave)

"Naruto-niisan your back, we only have about half hour before akane-imoutosan and onike-otoutosan are due to get their second tails. In the mean time why don't you just calm down a bit Naruto-niisan; I could pick your killing intent 3 miles away" Naru stated to Naruto, attempting to calm him down.

"Don't worry Naru-neesan, I am working on calming down, the hokage just really pissed me off. So I had to set him straight, mainly by telling him about the sacrifices we both have had to make for what we have now. Ad don't worry he will not tell anyone about what I told him today." Naruto sighed as he got into a relaxing position. "Don't worry I didn't mention anything about akane-imoutosan, onike-otoutosan, Kinari-san or Okine-san."

"That is good to hear; hopefully he will leave us alone when it comes to our family." Naru stated cheerfully

For the next half hour, the 4 of them simply chatted without a care in the world, and when the time came, they all got into position. "Akane-imoutosan, onike-otoutosan we will not hold either of you responsible for anything that is going to happen in the next two hours of hell. This is simply another sacrifice for family." Naruto stated in a calm manner.

Right after Naruto had finished talking, it begun. Both Akane and Onike started releasing colossal amounts of both youki and killing intent as they slowly grew their second tails. The tails came out to full length in a matter of seconds.

"This killing intent is truly off the charts. Naruto-niisan you deal with akane-imoutosan, while I deal with onike-otoutosan." Naru stated as both her and Naruto began to focus some of their youki into their teeth and nails. This quickly caused their teeth to grow sharper, slightly larger, and harder, while their nails grew into considerable claws. As both of them realized that this would be a battle of fangs and claws, and even with their healing abilities they would still be recovering for a quite a while after this. Their healing abilities didn't work very well on wounds caused by youki infused weapons, they had to heal naturally.

Both Naruto and Naru were at the entrance to the cave to prevent Akane and Onike from leaving at all costs; while both Akane and Onike were determined to get out of the cave and completely slaughter everything and anything they could. For the next two hours Naruto and Naru were fighting fang and claw against their little siblings' fangs, claws and now two tails. The gashes caused by the claws ranged from mere grazes, to deep wounds that almost went down to the bone, and a few even damaged the bone. The amount of force from being impacted by the tails was enough to break several of Naruto's and Naru's ribs mainly, and parts of their arms and legs when they used them to block their siblings tails. The fangs had caused all four of them to have deep bite marks littering their entire bodies.

After the first five minutes, Naruto and Naru were already completely covered in their own blood, the only visible part of Naruto was the demonic slits in his eyes as he fought to preserve his family, white Naru's eyes were visible as she had to continually wipe blood away from them, and her hair now resembled that of Naruto's completely stained with blood. While their hands were completely soaked in their younger siblings' blood as Akane and Onike were wounded to an even greater extent then Naruto and Naru were. Already there was no way to distinguish between flesh wounds and wounds from 30 seconds ago, there was simply to much blood.

Akane and Onike were also completely covered in blood, Onike's fur was the same color as Akane's, and every hair on his body was now soaked in crimson red blood. Akane looked the same color, but none of her fur was visible either. It was like all of them were wearing a complete body suit made of each others blood. "**I suppose it is a good things that our kits can reproduce blood to prevent them from succumbing to blood loss, granted they have enough youki. Our kits truly are strong to have done this much damage to each other in only 5 minutes**." Kinari stated in a clearly proud tone.

After an hour into the entire ordeal, the cave itself started to become a pool of crimson blood. Most of he cave ceiling was covered in blood to some extent, as it was slowly dripping like stalagmites into the pool on the cave floor. Blood was slowly running down nearly every surface that could be considered the cave walls, while the pool of blood on the floor only grew deeper. It was not even an inch deep near the entrance to the cave, but as the cave went about 100 feet into the ground, and about 2 feet deeper, the lake of blood formed a level surface through the entire cavern. Coming up slightly past Naruto's and Naru's waist when they were pushed towards the caves back wall. All four of them had broken nearly a quarter of each others bones, torn flesh to the point it was unrecognizable, and experienced unimaginable pain. Naruto and Naru fought on to protect their family, while Akane and Onike fought out of their blood lust. It was truly a scene out of a horror movie. This only continued to worsen as more blood was spilled and more wounds were inflicted.

Finally two hours after I had begun it was over, all of then were nearly unrecognizable, except by he eyes due to how many wounds and how much blood they were covered in. over 90 percent of their bones were broken while some were completely shattered. All four of them had gone through nearly their entire reserves of youki through either fighting or keeping themselves from succumbing to blood loss. The pool of blood on the cavern floor had over flowed out of the cave as a small river of their crimson blood flowed down the grassy hillside. The four exited the cave, and rested on the top of the hill, so they would not end up continuing to soak in a bath of their own blood.

(In the Hokage's office)

"Hokage-sama as you know, I have been at the 10 mile point for the past two hours. And I will say this, the level of killing intent was a lot higher then Naruto originally anticipated; from what I figure the lethal zone was extended to nearly the 9.5 mile mark, I was barely able to survive at the edge. When it comes to their problems like this, the severity can be judged by the killing intent given off; with how potent the killing intent was, I am guessing they are likely lying a pool of their own blood right now. Since they are part demon they can use their youki reserves to create fresh blood, and will continue to do so until they run out of youki or no longer need to make their own blood. I will tell you what the problem was, but understand this, you should never know under any circumstances, the only thing that has changes is that now their youki reserves are bound to run out shortly, after that they will die in a matter of seconds from blood loss." Kakashi stated with the utmost urgency in his voice.

"How can you know what the problem was, Naruto-san never told you." The hokage asked, clearly not understanding what Kakashi was saying.

"I need to make this quick, but this clear. This information is beyond SS-class secret; that is how dangerous this information was. There is only one thing that could have caused this amount of killing intent to be released. Akane-san and Onike-san, the kits of the kyuubi and hachibi gained their second tails and went into a state of primal instinct while their bodies adjusted to the power. Naruto-san and Naru-san are the only ones that could keep those two occupied for 2 hours, and survive the levels of killing intent. But because the killing intent vanished instantly that would mean they probably are passed out. And at most have an hour before their youki reserves dry up. I will take care of transporting them to the hospital; it will take me about 10 minutes or so. Hokage-sama I need you to clear a path from behind the hospital to a room large enough to hold all four of them. There is to be no one, and I mean absolutely no one on that path when I bring them into the room individually, ill bring Naruto-san first, then Naru-san, then Akane-san and finally Onike-san. As for the medical team we need a full 4 member anbu medical squad, their injuries will most likely be beyond what and human could survive, but only after that team is sworn to you personally for absolute secrecy. And one final thing, both the kyuubi and the hachibi consider all four of them their kits, and they consider them their parents. The four of them, themselves are brothers and sisters as far as they are concerned. So if anything happens to any of them, the kyuubi and hachibi will hold you personally responsible." Kakashi stated with the utmost urgency and fear in his voice, as he told the now shocked beyond awe hokage.

"Very well Kakashi-san, you are more of an expert on these things then I am, so I will trust your judgment, so consider it done." The hokage stated, still shocked about what he had been told.

(In the forest)

Kakashi appeared right besides the entrance to the cave, when his eyes fell upon the pool of blood that flowed into a crimson river down the side of the hill. Then he noticed the trail of blood leading up the hillside, and at the top of the hill he seen Naruto, Naru, Akane, and Onike completely covered in blood and still bleeding endlessly. "It is worse then I thought, they won't last long in this state" Kakashi thought to himself as he prepared to transport the four of them to the hospital. "I hope hokage-sama is ready because this is probably worst case scenario." Kakashi thought again to himself as he and the four kits disappeared in a whirlwind of leaves.

(Meanwhile at the hospital)

"Hokage-sama, you cannot be serious about this! You cannot possibly expect us to shutdown and basically lockdown the hospital for 4 patients, while we do have a room large enough for them, that is for emergencies only. And just why do need me to do all this anyways!" The receptionist yelled.

"This is an emergency, and you need not know why, just do it. That is a direct order for the hokage. The four patients are near death, and we cannot let them die under any circumstances." The hokage stated in a very serious manner.

"If that is the case, then very well hokage-sama, I will lockdown the hospital until you tell me otherwise. Although the doctors have a right to know what is in the hospital and who the patients they are treating." The receptionist retorted.

"This is a highly classified anbu case, so team of anbu medics will be taking care of the patients, Konoha's hospital was the only location that had he resources to handle this case." The hokage stated in a serious, that-is-the-final-word-on-the-matter tone.

As the receptionist quickly got to work, the anbu medical team appeared. "Hokage-sama you requested us? Just how grave is the situation to require a full anbu medical team on such short notice?" the captain asked, trying to understand the situation.

"Before I tell you anything, let me make this clear, this is a SS-class secret, so if any of you so much as breathe a word of it, I will kill you myself. Is that understood?" the hokage stated now more serious then ever.

"Yyyes hokage-sama" the anbu medical team in unison, and in an emotionless tone., yet they were still clearly puzzled as to what needed to be such a secret.

"I will you what you will need to know to treat them. Kakashi- san will be here any minute with the 4 patients. You will need to stop their bleeding before they die of blood loss. And it is not that simple, they most likely have innumerable wounds so it will be difficult to stop the bleeding to say the least. And something else, be wary of their eyes, just be sure not to look directly into them, you will regret it if you do. The rest I will tell you once you 4 have stopped their bleeding. And their injuries are probably beyond you're the worst you can imagine, so be careful." The hokage stated with a cautious tone.

"I am almost afraid to ask hokage-sama, but who are the patients?" the anbu captain falcon asked while making a small gulping noise.

"Two of the patients are Naruto-san and Naru-san; you are seriously better of not knowing who the other two are, but once you get them cleaned up it should be fairly obvious. They are one of the reasons for this being a SS-class secret." The hokage sighed. "And one last thing, only I, Kakashi-san and you 4 are allowed in the room, no exceptions. Kakashi is to stay in the room at all times, to watch over the 4. Anyone else who enters that room is to be captured or killed on the spot. Now Kakashi will be here any minute, go to the room and get ready, and try not to let them soak in a pool of their own blood."

"Yyyes, hokage-sama" the anbu medics replied as they all made gulping sounds.

As the anbu medical team went off to the room to prepare, the hokage went out to the back of the hospital to wait for Kakashi. When Kakashi appeared, the hokage was just speechless, there were 4 bodies completely covered in blood, and Kakashi was about half covered in their blood. "Hokage-sama you need to help me take these 4 to the room immediately, their condition is a lot worse then I anticipated, they only have about ten minutes left from all the blood I seen at the sight." Kakashi stated trying not to panic a bit. "We have to get Naruto and Naru first, ill take both of them, you take Akane, then we will both come back for Onike, as he is the biggest."

As both Kakashi and the hokage took the Naruto, Naru and Akane up to the room, the blood from their bodies made the hallway become completely red and covered in blood. Once Kakashi and Sarutobi got to the room, the anbu medics were horrified at the sight, as the three bloody masses were each placed into a bed. "You have to stop their bleeding within the next ten minutes or so, otherwise they are going to die." Kakashi stated as he and Sarutobi quickly ran out of the room to go and grab Onike.

When Kakashi and Sarutobi returned with Onike a few moments later they were shocked to see that the anbu medics were not doing anything. "why are you 4 doing anything, hurry up and stop the bleeding!" Kakashi yelled as he and Sarutobi placed Onike on the fourth been.

"What can we do? Nothing can survive after losing this much blood, they are already dead!" falcon yelled as he was trying to figure out why they were supposed to help these dead bodies.

"Falcon-san let me make this perfectly clear, they have been producing their own blood, unfortunately the ability is going to stop working in about 9 minutes, so you need to completely stop their bleeding before then, otherwise they will die, and their parents will take their rage out on the village in a fury that even kami-sama wouldn't be able to stop!" Sarutobi yelled, as he feared what was looking more and more like the inevitable.

"Wait did you say, make their own blood? The only things rumored to have that ability are demons. Wait, just what the hell are these things?" Falcon blurted out when he seen one of the bloody masses sit up.

"If you 4 are treating us then I am going to assume that you have been sworn to absolute secrecy, so I will tell you what to do. To stop the bleeding you need to bandage all of us completely so no blood can get out at all, and leave us like that for 12 hours, after that our skin/fur would regenerate to the point where we can stop the bleeding on our own, at that point you 4 simply need to work on healing our bodies, and speeding up our natural regeneration. Naruto-niisan and Naru-neechan only have about 5 minutes until they stop producing blood, so tend to them first. Me and Onike-niisan have about 15 minutes left, so tend to us after them. Also I noticed that one of you has the byakugan, be careful where you look with that, you might not like what you see." Akane stated as she fell back onto the bed.

"To start with, what the hell? But if that thing is right, and I am going to assume so, let's start with Naruto-san. Bear-san use your byakugan to see the extent of Naruto-san's injuries, while me and Snake-san prepare to wash the blood off of him, and then we will all bandage him as quickly as possible before he can bleed again." Falcon stated as he had no idea what he was in for.

"Byakugan" bear stated as he took a peak into Naruto's body, only to be completely horrified at what he seen. However he started saying what he was seeing when falcon gave a certain glare. "This, this is unimaginable. To say his body is a warzone is like saying Tsunade-sama's punches only tickle. His chakra network is being completely destroyed and rebuilt over and over again, as it brings a demonic red charka and his normal blue chakra to fight of the invading demonic red and white chakra in his wounds. His body itself is being destroyed and rebuilt infinitely over and over again even down to the cellular level. Ad least 90% of his flesh is being rebuilt then destroyed, only to be rebuilt, destroyed in that process ad least several times a second. Every bone in his body except for his spine is broken, or completely shattered, even his spine seems to be severely damaged. The pain this 5 year old is suffering must be truly unimaginable to say the least." Bear stated as he noticed that Kakashi, Sarutobi, and the rest of the anbu were just as speechless as he was.

And then to everyone's shock Naruto sat up "you should have listened to Akane-imoutosan warning about the byakugan. And lets see what you look like after you spend two hours in a small cave fighting two demons overrun with bloodlust, who in raw power easily dwarfs the hokage-sama's power 10 times over using only fangs and claws against their fangs, claws and tails!. For me the pain is endurable, now just hurry up and bandage me and Naru-neesan before our youki reserves run out! But Akane-imoutosan, Onike-otoutosan, no hard feelings. "Naruto stated as he fell back onto the bed.

"Okay, seriously WHAT THE HELL ARE THESE CHILDREN!" bear exclaimed nearly having a heart attack along with Kakashi, Sarutobi, and the rest of the anbu.

"We are the jinjuriki of Akane-imoutosan, and Onike-otoutosan's parents, and unless you want to deal with them personally, start bandaging me and Naruto-niisan." Naru stated as she and Naruto giggled a little.

As the anbu medics began to realize just what was as stake here, they quickly started bandaging Naruto and then Naru. About three minutes later Naru and Naruto were completely bandaged.

"About time you four got me and Naru-neesan bandaged. Now we an focus our youki on regenerating instead of having to replace the lost blood. Bear-san before you use your byakugan on akane-imoutosan, don't. As bad as me and Naru-neesan were, him and onike-otoutosan are a good ten times worse. So basically what I am saying is let me and Naru-neesan bandage them. They will trust us to do it, not you." Naruto stated as he and Naru got up out of bed, to everyone's shock. "And besides, you 4 have already been exposed to way to much of the youki that irradiating on the surfaces of mine and Naru-neesan's bodies. And if you get to close to akane-imoutosan and onike-otoutosan; that level of exposure will kill you. There is about 1.5 tails worth of 4 different distinctive youki irradiating on the surface of mine, Naru-neesan, akane-imoutosan, and onike-otoutosan bodies, and they are irradiating it at a much higher level then me or Naru-neesan are since they both have two tails compared to our one."

"Naruto-niisan is right, you 4 are actually lucky you are not already dead, by now the youki you were exposed to from their bodies will be running amok in your chakra networks, bear-san can confirm that in a minute. However if any of you are exposed to any more youki, you have a very high chance of it killing you instantly and incredibly painfully. Now let Naruto-niisan and Naru-neesan bandage us while you 4 leave the room for about 12 hours so we can rest, and so our youki can work its way out of your system. But just to play it safe, do not attempt to mold any chakra between now and then." Akane stated as she sat us on the bed again.

"They are right, there is a small amount of both red and white chakra in each of our chakra networks, and our networks are at their absolute limit attempting to expel the foreign chakra." Bear stated as she realized just how dangerous this was becoming.

With that statement, the anbu medics, followed by the hokage walked out of the room. Once they were gone, Naruto quickly got to work bandaging Akane, while Naru bandaged Onike. Once they were both bandaged, Naruto and Naru returned to their beds and began relaxing.

"Hey, Naruto-niisan, Naru-neesan; me and Akane-neesan didn't hurt you two that bad did we?" Onike asked as he looked at Naruto and Naru, just as the hokage had re-entered the room.

"Do any of you mind if I sit here and listen in on your conversation?" the hokage asked as he blew some smoke out of his pipe. "I would really like to know the details about how you 4 got such extensive injuries."

"Nah I don't mind hokage-sama. But to answer your question Onike-otoutosan, no nothing really serious, nothing a week or two of resting will fix. After that I and Naruto-niisan will be back up to full strength. The worst we got is a slightly severed spinal cord when you two used your tails to pound us against the cave wall. Although I think me and Naruto-niisan got revenge on you for that, we shattered your spinal cords at their base to keep you two from using your tails against us." Naru stated and she and Naruto began laughing followed by Akane and Onike giggling as well.

The hokage and Kakashi just stood there, not believing what they were hearing or seeing; that these 4 were actually laughing about how they severed or shattered parts of each others spinal cords. "I am never going to understand jinjuriki or demons for that matter." the hokage thought to himself. While Kakashi was wondering if these 4 would ever cease to surprise him.

Now that they had all gotten the laughing out of their systems the hokage became serious once again as he prepared to talk with Naruto and Naru about a serious topic. "Tell me, Naruto-san, Naru-san has either of you ever thought about becoming Konoha shinobi?" the hokage asked, in a clearly serious tone.

"Now that you mention it hokage-sama, no me and Naruto-niisan have never really thought about becoming shinobi. Personally I am interested; as far as I am concerned it is probably the best way to keep things more interesting. Even though I doubt it can get more interesting then what me and Naruto-niisan already have." Naru stated cheerfully

"Hokage-sama that is certainly an interesting idea. Things would probably be a bit more interesting if Naru-neesan and were shinobi. So ya I suppose I am also interested in the whole idea. But wouldn't that mean we would have to go to the academy?" Naruto stated as he disliked the idea of going to the academy.

"I am glad to hear that both of you are interested in becoming shinobi; however yes that would mean you would have to go to the academy. But with how intelligent you both are you will probably graduate in the first or second year." The hokage stated trying to get them excited about going to the academy.

"Just out of curiosity hokage-sama, why would Naruto-niisan and Naru-neesan have to go to the academy in the first place? They are both clearly strong enough to hold their own in just about any situation a genin, chunin or even jonin would get into. And besides the people in Konoha have always hated them, and probably still do, don't you think that would cause some problems?" Akane asked in a concerned tone.

"Those are some complicated questions Akane-san. They may be strong; however they lack the knowledge the academy to give them. And besides if they go to the academy, they might be able to make friends with children their own age. As for the people of Konoha, yes they still hate them, however if both of them became Konoha shinobi, then that would be a great start on the road to living in peace with the Konoha villagers. And another thing is that to become a shinobi, they have to go through the academy, no buts or exceptions unfortunately" The hokage stated in a reassuring tone as he blew some smoke out of his pipe.

"Fine we will go to the academy to become shinobi." Both Naruto and Naru stated with slight pouts on their faces.

"Excellent, I am glad to hear that, however there are a few circumstances for you two being able to enter the academy with the other students. First you must change your appearances to look as if you were human and not part demon at all, that means fix the ears, hair, tail and eyes especially. Or just use a transformation jutsu to hide them. Second is that you must lower your abilities, speed, strength, everything to that of a genin level, I don't want to get a report about either of you killing someone during a spar. I know you cannot limit your chakra like that, however do the best you can, and please don't release and killing intent accidentally. The last thing I need is a room full of dead students. And finally Akane-san and Onike-san would have to remain in the forest with Kakashi-san. Can you both agree to these conditions? If not then no academy and no being shinobi." The hokage stated as blew some more smoke out of his pipe.

"Fine hokage-sama we agree to your conditions. But know this, hokage-sama you are really no fun at all." both Naruto and Naru stated before starting to laugh a bit.

"Okay, so now that is out of the way, I have one more request of the both of you. After you get out of the hospital and return to the forest where you have been for the past two years, work on being able to lower yourselves to the level of a genin. For you two it will probably be very difficult to do. With that out of the way, you both will start at the academy in about 10 months or so, and I will take care of all the necessary arrangements." The hokage stated as he got up and walked out of the room.

For the next two weeks, Naruto, Naru, Akane and Onike were in their hospital room recovering/regenerating their bodies with only themselves and Kakashi to keep themselves occupied. After the two weeks, they were released from the hospital all of them returned to what they called their home in the forest.

(In the twin's mindscape)

"**Ah, it is nice to see all my kits in person, happy and healthy**." Kinari growled with a slightly happy tone. "**But that aside, it is time you all took your next step in your training. Naruto-kun, Naru-kun this may seem like it doesn't portray to you, but it does, so keep that in mind. Akane-kun, Onike-kun now that you have a sufficient level of mastery over your youki, and this goes for you two also Naruto-kun and Naru-kun. Your battle with each other was evidence enough of how much you 4 have mastered your youki. The next step in your training is learning how to mold your youki into your primary elemental affinity. Akane-kun since you take after me your natural elemental affinity is fire, the same goes for Naruto-kun since the demon part of him takes after me as well. Basically by molding your youki, you can gain complete mastery over fire, being able to eventually create it out of thin air, control the temperature, size, and every aspect of it. This is the simplest weapon I have in my arsenal, however it also my strongest.**" Kinari stated as she was amused with the expressions on Naruto's and Akane's faces.

"_Similar to what Kinari-chan said, Naru-kun, Onike-kun both of you take after me in a sense so your primary elemental affinity is wind. Once you master this you could create tornados on a whim as an example, but there is truly no limit to the possibilities, and the same goes for fire. We want you to work in pairs, Naruto-kun and Akane-kun will work on fire, while Naru-kun and Onike-kun will work on wind. And make sure you are about 2 miles away from each other; first starting this training can become extremely messy very quickly. So I and Kinari-chan want you all to spend the next 9 and half months training on using your youki to control your natural elemental affinities together. If you need any help just come and ask us._" Okine stated as he had a they-grow-up-so-fast expression on his face.

(Back in the forest)

Wanting to start their elemental training immediately, Naruto and Akane ran off about a mile to the west, while Naru and Onike ran of a mile to the east. Being sure to listen to their parent's advice about being a safe distance away from each other.

For the first nine months of their training, Naruto and Akane had first started out merely by making a small flame appear in front of them. After that they worked on moving the flames around in the air at will, as well as increasing or decreasing the size of the flame. They then progressed onto lowing and raising the intensity of the flames. As time passed they made their training exercises increasing complex, to push their own mastery and concentration to its limits. Once they were satisfied with their performance in creating and controlling flames, they attempted to create a stream of fire from their mouths simply by focusing their youki into their mouths and blowing. Both Naruto and Akane took to this like a fish to water. After that they simply experimented with different was to utilize their fire.

While Naruto and Akane were training, Naru and Onike were training as well. Starting with trying to simply manipulate the air with their youki; and after that they slowly made the challenges harder and more difficult to push themselves to their limits in order to truly master their primary elemental affinity. They started of simple by creating little tornados in their hands and making them dance for their amusement. After that they would simply create more smaller tornados or a smaller amount of larger tornados and repeat the process. They eventually challenged each other as to who could make the largest tornado, however they decided to stop when the tornados started uprooting trees. As time progressed Naru and Onike took to their training just as well as Naruto and Akane did and eventually their training was pure experimentation with their primary elements.

(in the twin's mindscape)

"Kinari-san you wanted to see us?" Naruto asked as he knew that when either Kinari or Okine wanted to see all four of them together it was important.

"**yes Naruto-kun, me and Okine-kun wanted to talk about something very interesting that ha come to our attention over the past few months, and most notably in the past 4 days or so, but more on that in a minute. First, me and Okine-kun would like to congratulate all of you on how much you have progressed in your mastery of your primary elemental affinity. Naruto-kun and Naru-kun let me tell you this, you both a truly a special case, you both have other elemental affinities, however your fire Naruto-kun, and your wind-Naru-kun is due to the fact that you both are part demon. This brings me to the main reason for calling you four here, but mostly you two Naruto-kun and Naru-kun. Let me ask you this, have you noticed anything strange with your tails in the past few days? Or about your youki?**" Kinari stated in an almost rhetorical tone.

"Now that you mention is Kinari-san, I didn't pay much attention to it until now, but both mine and Naru-neesan's tails have grown a lot faster over the past several months then they have in the past, my tail went from about 3 feet in length 9 months ago to nearly 5 feet now, it has also gotten fairly larger in width. While Naru-neesan's tail went from about 2 and half feet 9 months ago to a bit over 4 feet now, and her tail has gotten a lot thicker. I suppose mine got more so longer then thicker while hers did the opposite." Naruto stated as he was beginning to realize that he was on to something.

"Besides that I have also noticed that it has been increasingly difficult to mold my youki over the past few days." Naru stated as Naruto nodded showing that he was having the same problem.

"_Then it seems that mine and Kinari-chan's suspicions were correct. Remember what I told you about a hanyou's body changing to accommodate for increased reserves of youki? They would sprout a new tail when their youki density hit a certain level. However with you both because you are only a small part demon, you lack this ability, as you know, your tails grow to accommodate your increasing youki reserves, however as an unexpected side effect of your training over the past 9 months has caused the demonic part of your body to begin creating it own youki in an attempt to replenish the bodies reserves more quickly. Our suspicion was that as you two trained with your youki, it would become more integrated into your chakra network. Before I go on anymore I want both of you to conjure a ball of pure youki in your hands. Depending on what happens next will determine how we handle this situation._" Okine stated in a clearly serious tone.

As both Naruto and Naru began to conjure the balls of youki as Okine requested. Naruto began to form a ball of a purplish color while Naru's ball was that of an icy blue color; while they were doing this their tails at first stated twitching, and were eventually thrashing around. "What the hell is happening?" Naruto and Naru both exclaimed as their tails began throbbing in pain.

"**Both of you can relax now, you will want to, but ad least now me and Okine-kun know exactly what is going on. Basically your bodies are at their limit, and are almost unable to contain your own youki reserves. The demon part of you is trying to change your body to accommodate for your increasing reserves; however the human part is fighting it. To put it simply, your body is at war with itself, and if your youki reserves increase much more your body would completely destroy itself.**" Kinari sighed as she saw the expressions of pure terror on both Naruto and Naru's faces.

"_Again both of you just relax, we caught it in time so we can fix it; but next time this starts happening you need to tell us immediately, otherwise next time we might no be so lucky. But why I brought us the hanyou bit is that, you both are a truly unique case I suppose, not special, unique. Both of you will not need to become hanyou, you will reach the hanyou state on your own in time, however every so often we will need to adjust your bodies so they can handle your own youki reserves._" Okine stated as he attempted to calm Naruto and Naru down

"**now we will explain how we plan on adjusting your bodies; Naruto-kun, Naru-kun basically me and Okine-kun will destroy the demon aspect of your bodies, more specially your tails, allowing it to reform and adjust to your increased youki reserves, as well have a much greater capacity. The downside is that the pain of your tail being completely destroyed, and then regenerating in the from of two smaller tails is going to be truly unimaginable. The pain you both endured after the ordeal when Akane-kun and Onike-kun gained their second tails does not even begin to compare. Because we only have a limited time to do this, and no time to prepare, we will do the entire process within your mindscape, and more specifically inside mine and Okine-kun's cages. The reason why Akane-kun and Onike-kun are here is mainly to comfort you both while your tails are growing back. Now Naruto-kun an Akane-kun both of you come into my cage, while Naru-kun and Onike-kun go into Okine-kun's cage and we will begin.**" Kinari stated as the urgency in her voice was clear. "**ad least we have two weeks until you both begin at the academy, because that is about how long it will take for the both of you to adjust to your new bodies. And just to let you both know, after this is over, you both will be probably about 17% demon compared to the 10% now. The extra 7% will affect you more then you initially think.**"

While Naruto, Naru, Akane, and Onike were getting into position, Kinari and Okine began charging one of their tails with youki to use as a hammer of sorts. Once Naruto and Naru were in position, they were both sitting on the ground with their tails laid straight out behind them; both Kinari and Okine slammed their youki charged tails onto Naruto's and Naru's tails, crushing them into oblivion instantly. At the moment their tails had been crushed, both Naruto and Naru began letting out such a bone-chilling scream that it even caused both Kinari's and Okine's fur to completely stand on end. However after about a minute of screaming, Naruto and Naru became unconscious from the pain and fell into the comfort of their bijuu's tails. At which point Akane joined Naruto in her mother's tails and quickly fell asleep along side Naruto, while Onike did the same thing in his father's tails.

"_Ad least that is over with now, if we would have had some time to prepare, then we could of greatly reduced their pain, but oh well. It should take about 24 hours or so for their new tails to come in completely, so for now we wait and let them rest .my Kinari-chan, our kits really are adorable together aren't they._" Okine stated as he peeked over into kinari's cage to see how Akane and Naruto were doing.

"**I would have to agree Okine-kun, I would have to agree.**" Kinari stated as she took a peek into Okine's cage to see how Naru and Onike were doing.

(In the forest)

"Where have you 4 been, you all have been gone nearly 24 hours and I was beginning to worry." Kakashi stated as he noticed Akane was carry Naruto on her back, while Onike was carrying Naru on his back. "What happened to them?, and why do they both have two tails now instead of the one tail they ad 24 hours ago?" Kakashi stated as he got the feeling he would not like their answer,

"It is simple really, as you know their tails primary purpose was to store their reserves of youki, however their reserves had grown to the point where one tail was simply not enough. So Kinari-san and Okine-san destroyed their tails, allowing two new tails to in their place. Now their bodies can easily accommodate a lot more youki. Their tails just finished growing, but they should still be unconscious for a while, so will just put them into their beds." Akane stated as he and Onike giggled a little as they saw Kakashi holding his hand to chest, clearly trying to prevent himself from having a heart attack at the thought of what Akane had just described.

A few hours later, Naruto and Naru regained consciousness, as they got up and looked around to realize they were in their cabin. "How long have we been out?" both Naruto and Naru asked as they rubbed their eyes.

"A little over a day, but one a side note, why don't the four of us just rest and relax for the next 2 weeks before you both start at the academy." Akane stated as she laid down in the corner and prepared to take a nap.

"Ya, I agree lets all just relax for a while." Onike added as he laid in another corner of the room and prepared to sleep.

"Sure Akane-imoutosan, Onike-otoutosan I can agree to that. Hey I just noticed something; it is way more awesome having two tails instead of one. These tails are a lot softer then my old one, I love it." Naru happily stated as Naruto nodded in agreement with the whole two-tails-are-better-then-one thing.

Over the next two weeks Naruto, Naru, Akane, Onike, and even Kakashi to a point simply relaxed and spent quality time as a family together. However after two weeks of peace, it quickly came to an end as Naruto and Naru awoke, and pondered on what mysteries their first day at the academy would hold.

* * *

And that does it for this chapter and the first story arc :). out of all the chapters so far, this was probably the most fun to write overall. i hope you liked reading this as much i did writing it.

Also at this point Kakashi's close encounter of the heart attack kind count: 4. will the kits ever cease to surprise him? read on and find out.

Chapter 5: The Ritual will be posted next Friday (6/29), it is the beginning of the academy story arc, and should be very interesting.

Metorian out


	5. Chapter 5: The Ritual

Well here is the newest chapter of Rise of the jinjurikis, and it was certainly interesting to write. Here we begin the academy story arc. Well sit back and enjoy and remember to R&R, seriously I have not gotten a review yet. :(

**"Bold":** Kinari speaking

_"Italic":_Okine speaking

* * *

Chapter 5: A Cold Reception

(At the academy)

"Iruka-san, we got a bit of a problem. I just got a notice from hokage-sama, and it seems that the demon twins are enrolling in the academy starting today." Mizuki stated as attempted to regain his breath

"The demon twins? No one has heard from them in nearly three years, I thought both of them were dead and that we were finally rid of the kyuubi and hachibi. And besides the current class started last week, why would the hokage make an exception for those two? I suppose all we can do is make their life hell at the academy, and force them to drop out. Above all else we cannot let those two become shinobi!" Iruka exclaimed as he attempted to regain his breath.

"I suppose you are right Iruka-san, although there was some other things stated in the notice, mainly that we could not be especially mean to them, and that we had to treat them like any other student. Hokage-sama also added that they are both capable of using the transformation jutsu. We could actually use that against them, I am thinking we have a pop quiz on the transformation jutsu to turn all their classmates against them on the first day. After that it will only get worse and they should both drop out by the end of the week." Mizuki stated as he smiled at the thought of his devious plan.

"You know, Mizuki-san that is a great idea, and plus my demon head technique should scare them quite a bit. Let's see how long they will last." Iruka stated he and Mizuki smiled at the thought.

(In the forest)

"Alright you two, remember what hokage-sama told you both. And no matter how mad someone makes either be sure not to retaliate with power higher then that of a beginning genin, okay? Seriously I don't think hokage-sama would like to see a report of a student in the hospital because of either of you." Kakashi stated sort of like a mother-seeing-her-children-off-to-their-first-day-of-school tone.

"Yes Kakashi-sensei." Both Naruto and Naru stated as they nodded in agreement.

Both of them knowing that they would be stuck in their human state for a quite a while today, Naruto and Naru decided to race each other to the edge of Konoha before they would use the transformation jutsu to hide their appearances. At full speed they were nothing more than crimson red and snow white blurs, traversing the 5 mile trip to the village in a matter of minutes.

"Well that was fun Naru-neesan; well we might as use it now." Naruto sighed at the thought.

"Transformation jutsu." Naruto and Naru stated as their appearances changed into that of a plain human six year old Naruto and Naru.

"Why do I have a feeling that this is going to be a long day, Naruto-niisan?" Naru stated as she sighed about having to hide their appearances.

"Because it is going to be Naru-neesan, we have been gone from the village for about 3 years, most probably think we are dead or something. But boy are they in for the shock of a lifetime." Naruto stated as he giggled a little.

Naruto and Naru could have easily run to the academy even at genin level speed in about 5 minutes, however they decided to enjoy the scenery and took a half hour walking to the academy. Along the way they received all kinds of glares, and odd look, and even overheard comments such as "I thought that the demon twins were dead"; or "and just when we finally free of those demons". Naruto and Naru didn't pay much attention to them as they considered being called a demon a compliment, since they were only part demon.

(At the academy)

As Naruto and Naru walked into the academy, they immediately received a supposedly intimidating glare from the receptionist. "Well, well, well if it isn't the demon twins. You both are 20 minutes late for your first day of class, great first impression by the way; however Iruka-san and Mizuki-san will not be happy about this. And besides, no one has seen either of you in the past 3 years; we all thought you were both dead. Oh well dreams don't always come true I suppose." The receptionist stated as she began to laugh a little, and continued to laugh when she noticed she struck a nerve on both Naruto and Naru. "Oh hit a nerve I see." The receptionist stated as she continued to laugh harder and harder, but failed to notice that Naruto was beginning to leak minuet traces of killing intent.

"Naruto-niisan calm down, she isn't worth it." Naru stated in an attempt to diffuse the situation.

"My, my don't you have a short temper, now I can see why Kushina-san abandoned you 3 years ago." She stated as she continued to laugh harder and harder.

At the mentioning of their mother, Naru became furious; she quickly grabbed the receptionist by her neck, and pulled her over the desk looking Naru straight in the eyes. At that point Naru released the transformation jutsu around her eyes, revealing two snow white eyes with demonic slits running down the center teaming with malice and rage. "Don't you ever mention that woman's name in our presence ever again, otherwise you will regret it!" Naru stated as she let go of the receptionist's throat and redid the transformation jutsu to conceal her eyes. While the receptionist slowly nodded before falling into a state of pure terror and then quickly falling unconscious behind the desk.

"Hmm, Kinari-san was right, that extra 7% demon really makes more of a difference then I first thought, I do not remember the eyes being that scary. We were also noticeably faster today then we have been in the past, and I am willing to bet the same will go for our strength." Naruto stated as he thought about it some more. "But Naru-neesan, you went a little too far, even if that woman mentioned her, you didn't have to use the eyes on her. But by the looks of it she didn't look directly into them so she was merely knocked unconscious.

"Ya I suppose I did go a little overboard, sorry Naruto-niisan." Naru stated as she rubbed her head for a minute.

"No problem Naru-neesan, but don't you remember what Okine-san told us a few days ago. About how our eyes are basically completely demonic now, and are comparable to an A or even low S-class genjustu. We really do need to be careful with them." Naruto stated as he and Naru walked to their classroom.

"Ah it seems the demon twins finally decided to show up for class a good 30 minutes late. As a penalty, and in an attempt to teach you both the importance of a good first impression, we are going to have a pop quiz on the transformation jutsu. Everyone you can thank Naruto-kun and Naru-kun for it. In the meantime, since there are no other open desks, you both can go sit next to Sasuke-kun over there in the corner." Iruka stated as he heard the entire class boo as Naruto and Naru walked up to their desks.

As Naruto and Naru were walking to their desks, Sakura grabbed Naru by the wrist. "You better keep your claws off of my Sasuke-kun you demon." Sakura yelled.

"Lets get a few things straight here, you pink haired weakling; first off I am not interested in anyone right now. Second you are starting to annoy me already and that is not a good thing, and finally I don't even know, or care for that matter who this Sasuke-kun is that you are talking about." Naru stated in a fairly serious tone, causing nearly every girl in the classroom to gasp in shock.

"How can you not know who Uchiha Sasuke-kun is, he is part of one of the most famous clans in all of Konoha, on top of that he is the top student in he academy." Sakura stated as everyone of his fan girls sighed in a loving manner at him.

"Get this though your thick skull, you pink haired fan girl, I don't care who he is, even if he is from the Uchiha clan." Naru stated as she and Naruto walked over to their desks and sat down. "Naruto-niisan you think sasuke-san is itachi-san little brother, I think so by his smell, but I am not certain." Naru asked quietly enough so only Naruto was only able to hear.

"Now that you mention it Naru-neesan, he does smell a lot like itachi-san. Ya I would say they are brothers." Naruto stated just as quietly.

"I heard them talking, but I only heard both of them mention itachi-san, how do these two know my brother. He is an anbu captain, why would he have anything to do with either of these two?" sasuke thought to himself. "How do you both know my brother?" sasuke whispered as quietly as he could.

"Don't even both asking right now, maybe when we get a recess if circumstances allow for it." Naruto stated quietly enough for only Naru and sasuke to hear him.

"Now that, that is taken care of, we can continue to the transformation jutsu pop quiz curtsey of both Naruto-kun and Naru-kun over there." Iruka stated as the rest of the class booed at them. "Now for the test, you can transform into anything of your choosing, however Naruto-kun and Naru-kun, as a punishment for being late you will have to stay in your transformed state for 2 hours until we break for recess. If either of you break your transformation then the entire class will receive triple homework for the rest of the week."

As Iruka called the students in alphabetical order, intentionally having Naruto and Naru last. Over the next five minutes, nearly every girl in the class transformed into Sasuke, in a futile attempt to gain his attention as he was still pondering on how Naruto and Naru knew his brother. When Sasuke was up he transformed into the hokage, complete with the pipe and everything.

"Okay, next is the demon twins Naruto-kun and Naru-kun. You both had better pick a simple transformation, less you run out of chakra before the two hours are up." Iruka stated as he tried not to giggle a bit.

"Naruto-niisan, are you thinking what I am thinking?" Naru stated quietly enough so only Naruto could hear her.

"Two steps ahead of you, Naru-neesan." Naruto replied as quietly as Naru had.

"if you both are done whispering to each other, please proceed with the transformation." Iruka stated as he was beginning to lose his patience.

As Naruto and Naru made the hand sign causing a lot of smoke to engulf their entire bodies. "Ad least this gives us an excuse to stretch a little." Both Naruto and Naru thought to themselves. When the smoke cleared, everyone in the classroom was completely speechless as they saw what stood at the front of the class.

Naruto now had his two 3 foot long slender crimson red fox tails, his whiskers marks were clearly definable, his hair was now the same color as his tails, and his eyes were the usual crimson red with the demonic slits. While Naru had her two 2 and half foot long bushy, snow white wolf tails that slowly darkened to a grey tip, her usual snow white version of Naruto's eyes, and her hair had become the same color as most of her tails.

Iruka was the first to speak. "That is certainly an interesting choice for a transformation you two, care to explain." Iruka asked as he was truly perplexed.

"Certainly, Iruka-sensei. First you said we could transform into anything we wanted, so we wanted to see the look on everyone's faces if we transformed like so. And so far the expressions are priceless, and also since you keep referring to us as the demon twins, we thought we should entertain that notion for a laugh or two." Naruto stated as he and Naru began to laugh at everyone and the expressions on their faces.

"My, my that is certainly a sadistic expression on your faces, and sense of humor you two demons have, no wonder three years ago Kushina…" Mizuki stated as he noticed that Naruto and Naru's expressions instantly changed from laughing to ones full of malice and hatred.

Then both Naruto and Naru released a small impulse of killing intent, blanketing the entire classroom causing all of the students except for Sasuke to immediately fall out of their chairs into the ground completely unconscious. However Sasuke was completely frozen in fear. "What is this unbearable feeling, it is as if the entire world has fallen into complete chaos, I feel like I am going to die here." Sasuke thought to himself, completely unaware of what was happening. While both Mizuki and Iruka were finding it nearly impossible to move a single muscle.

"What, what are you two, no six year olds can produce anywhere near this much killing intent." Iruka stated as he attempted to move in the slight way possible.

"Iruka-sensei if you know what is good for you then stay out of this, the only one that is going to suffer is Mizuki-sensei for mentioning our mother in front of us. If there is one thing me and Naru-neesan will not tolerate is her being mentioned in front of us. And do not worry about the students, we did not release enough killing intent to kill them, merely knock them unconscious for about an hour." Naruto stated calmly as he and Naru walked over to Mizuki.

Then a crow flew into the open window. "Naruto-san, Naru-san calm down, I know that when anyone mentions her in your presence it really infuriates you, but you need to calm down. Or did you forget your promise to hokage-sama?" the crow stated as it transformed into a young anbu captain wearing a weasel mask. "Just stop now, I will deal with Mizuki myself, I cannot allow you to kill him, I know I cannot stop you if I wanted to, but that doesn't mean I won't try."

"Very well Itachi-san, since it is you who is asking I will allow you to deal with him. But only because it is you who is asking." Naruto stated as he threw Mizuki against the wall causing him to fall unconscious.

"Wait, you cannot be serious, you an anbu captain, and the legendary Itachi Uchiha-san could not stop either Naruto-kun or Naru-kun here if you wanted two? Just what is going on here, and what is this about?" Iruka asked, completely lost as to what was going on.

"Iruka-sensei do not ask questions you do not want to know the answers to." Naruto sighed as he hit Iruka on the back of the head knocking him unconscious instantly. "Itachi-san, your little brother Sasuke-san is really impressive for a 6 year old to not be knocked unconscious by the killing intent." Naruto stated as he and Naru stopped releasing the killing intent allowing Sasuke to be able to move again.

"Itachi-niisan what are you doing here and what the hell is going on? Niisan I demand that you tell me now." Sasuke yelled as he wanted to know what was happening in front of him.

"Naruto-san, Naru-san can you please tell Sasuke-otoutosan enough for him to understand what has happened here today? Consider this a personal request from me, I know that both of you hold trust to a very high regard; so I will personally vouch for Sasuke-otoutosan. And besides if anything were to happen to me, I would leave it to the both of you to look after him." Itachi stated in an emotionless manner.

"Very well Itachi-san we will allow Sasuke-san 3 questions, however he may not like the answers. But understand this even for you this is pushing it." Naru stated in a calm manner.

"Okay then, I suppose my three question are one, how do you both know my brother, secondly what the hell are you two, and finally why does it seem like you are more natural in this state then before you used the transformation jutsu?" Sasuke asked not sure if he would like the answers.

"Those are acceptable questions, but before I answer them let me make this clear. You will get simple answers, and your brother is not to tell you any more details then what I am about to tell you, otherwise he will answer to me, Naru-neesan or worse. To answer your first question, we have known your brother Itachi-san for nearly 3 years now as he was one of the only people to regularly visit us in the forest. Second me and Naru-neesan are jinjuriki, a jinjuriki is the human container for a bijuu. I am the jinjuriki of the kyuubi while Naru-neesan is the jinjuriki for the hachibi. To answer your final question, when we did the transformation jutsu earlier, we were in fact releasing one. What you see now is our natural state. And let me make this abundantly clear to both of you, Itachi-san I responsible for you Sasuke-san, if you mention any of what happened or what was revealed to you today you will have to answer to something even hokage-sama truly fears.." Naruto stated to a now completely shocked Sasuke.

As Sasuke slowly recovered from his shock he began to speak. "Naruto-san, Naru-san thank you for telling me this, even if it raises more questions then answers. However I will keep what you have revealed today a secret. And some day I hope that we can be friends, as it seems you both are close to my niisan, so I wish to be close with you both also." Sasuke stated as he smiled at the three of them. "And let me tell you both this, one day I will become strong enough to stand against either of you in a fight."

"Sasuke-otoutosan, be careful what you say around these two. And understand this, Naruto-san and Naru-san can either be your greatest allies or your worst enemies." Itachi added as he wanted to let Sasuke have an idea of who he was talking to.

"Itachi-san just out of curiosity, did hokage-sama ask you to watch over us while we were at the academy to make sure we didn't cause any trouble?" Naru asked even though she already knew the answer.

"Well Naru-san it seems nothing gets past you, although how I am going to explain this whole thing is beyond me." Itachi sighed.

"Why don't you take all 4 of us to go and see hokage-sama right now, we will help you out and explain the situation to him, and besides we got ad least an hour before anyone in this room regains consciousness. And going by the sudden pulse of killing intent they had received, they will have completely no recollection of what happened up until right before me and Naruto-niisan released our transformation jutsu. Iruka-sensei and Mizuki-sensei will have some recollection of the events but we will deal with them later. And Sasuke-san I suppose this makes you one of our group now." Naru stated with a smile on her face.

"Fine, I suppose that is a better idea then me going by myself. But I want to know one thing first, the last time I seen you both you only had one tail, why do both of you have two now?" Itachi asked knowing he would not like the answer.

"Simply put, we both got our second tail about 2 weeks ago. When we had only one tail, our bodies couldn't handle all of our youki reserves, so Kinari-san and Okine-san simply crushed our tails into oblivion allowing two tails to grow back in their place." Naru stated cheerfully

"Okay, now I am more confused then ever, could you possibly tell me what the hell youki is, and you Kinari-san an Okine-san are." Sasuke asked in an attempt to understand Naruto and Naru better.

"Sasuke-otoutosan, just stop right there, those are probably the most sensitive questions you can ask Naruto-san and Naru-san. And out of all the questions where you would not like the answer to them, those are the worst by miles. To receive the answers to those questions, both Naruto and Naru need to basically trust you as much as they trust family, and outside their family only Kakashi-san and me have earned. Although hokage-sama knows the answers to those questions, he was only told because him knowing was the only was to keep Naruto-san and Naru-san from dying about a year ago. And the story behind that is something you truly do not want to ever hear in your life." Itachi stated as he just realize he had almost crossed the line.

"Itachi-san you came real close to crossing the line, and you better than anyone knows what happens when your cross that line and betray mine and Naru-neesan's trust. Sasuke-san has already been told more than enough; he is to learn no more about the topic today. Now let's go to hokage-sama and inform him of what happened here today." Naruto stated with a cheerful smile.

"Itachi-san what happens if you or I were to cross that line and betray their trust?" Sasuke asked knowing he would dread the answer.

"Sasuke-otoutosan, I can tell you this much, and only this so you know what's happens when you betray their trust. If you or I were to cross that line, they would simply kill us before we could even blink. And yes I am dead serious about that." Itachi sighed

"How is it that they are so strong at such a young age?" Sasuke asked despite knowing he should not ask them anymore questions.

"Unfortunately, even I do not know the entire story behind that question Sasuke-otoutosan. And I don't really think there is a human who's place it is to tell that story." Itachi stated as he realized he may have just crossed the line.

Just as Itachi had finished his statement, Naru had already charged her nails with youki turning them into claws and had Itachi pinned to the blackboard with her claws around his throat. Sasuke just stood there dumbfounded at Naru's speed, one instant Itachi was speaking and the next Naru had claws around his neck pinning him to the blackboard. "Itachi-san you are really pushing your luck today, I am going to let this slide since I would hope Sasuke-san would have already figured out that me and Naruto-niisan are not completely human. It was obvious with his third question if you recall. I had said that we were in our natural state, it should have been obvious that we are part demon." Naru stated at which point she had seen the look of shock on Sasuke's face.

"Sasuke-kun let me make this abundantly clear; I will tell you what happened so you can understand why it happened. We are not power hungry; I am making that clear now. When I and Naru-neesan were barely 3 years old we were kidnapped by a Kumo missin-nin and he attempted to turn us into living weapons. To survive we were exposed to a large amount of our bijuu's youki, youki is in essence the demon version of chakra. But because we were exposed to so much of their youki, our bodies ended up adapting to it otherwise the exposure would have killed us, and that day we became part demon. And we sacrificed part of our humanity to keep the happiness of the family we have to this day. That day was also the day when our mother Kushina Uzumaki abandoned us because she did not understand the situation." Naru sighed at the thought of all he painful memories. "When someone has to go through that much they lose a part of themselves, this is inevitable. In mine and Naruto-niisan's case we lost part of our humanity, however that day we also gained a family and true happiness." Naru sighed again as she let Itachi down from the chalkboard and allowed her claws to recede back into fingernails.

"Sasuke-san to add one thing to what Naru-neesan said, the worst thing someone can do to me or Naru-neesan is stand between us and our family. Hokage-sama did just that nearly a year ago, and he almost died twice that day for pure shock and terror. When he stood between me and my family, I later released enough killing intent for him to nearly stop breathing 8 miles away. Comparatively what I released earlier doesn't even could as a drop of water compared to the ocean I can release. And one last thing if you even mention the woman known as Kushina in mine or Naru-neesan's presence you will be exposed to our eyes. While we are suppressing them right now, they rival the Mangekyou sharingan your brother Itachi-san possess, and possibly worse if the conditions are right." Naruto stated with a destructive glare in his eyes.

"How do you know that I have the Mangekyou sharingan? I only just recently advanced my sharingan to that level." Itachi asked as he was completely stumped.

"The sharingan is a distant mutation of our eyes. They both give off a similar aura, and the one radiating from you is comparable to ours, and the Mangekyou sharingan is the only form of the sharingan that we know off to be powerful enough to give off such an aura." Naru stated as she stretched her tails out a bit. "Are we going to see hokage-sama soon or something, the longer we wait the closer we get to them coming to, and more pissed hokage-sama might be about this whole ordeal."

"Naruto-san, Naru-san why have you told me all this, from why I am hearing some of what you have told me is reserved for those you trust above no one else." Sasuke asked still unsure of just what to think of these two.

"Mine and Naruto-niisan's eyes are much different from yours or just about everyone else's eyes. Our eyes being the eyes of a demon allow us to see much more of the world around us then yours do. And right now our eyes are telling us that we can genuinely trust you, Sasuke-san. Our eyes are telling us that you soon experience pain, true pain; pain of the likes which no child should ever be exposed to. When you experience that you will be able to understand us in an entirely new light." Naru sighed as even she did not know what her eyes were telling her. "And don't ask me to clarify as that is what my eyes are telling me, and even I do not understand it completely at this point."

"Okay now since that is over with, lets get going to go see hokage-sama and explain what happened here, before Naruto-san and Naru-san need to be back for class." Itachi stated as the four of them disappeared in a whirlwind of leaves.

(The Hokage's office)

"Hokage-sama there is a crow here to see you, I am guessing that it is weasel." The receptionist stated as she knew that nothing could surprise her after being the receptionist for the hokage for the past 5 years.

"Thank you, let the crow in." the hokage stated as he knew it was Itachi, and Itachi coming this early means something had happened at the academy. "Itachi-san, class started at the academy an hour ago, what could of possibly happened already?" the hokage asked as he knew he might not like the answer.

"Nothing much hokage-sama a little incident that was not too much trouble to deal with." The crow stated as it transformed into Itachi, and as the smoke continued to clear, Naruto, Naru and Sasuke were standing right behind Itachi.

"Mind explaining what this problem was, and why Naruto-san Naru-san and your otoutosan Sasuke-san are here with you. And it seems that both Naruto-san and Naru-san have released their transformations, so it is clear that Sasuke-san as been let in on the secret, but to what I degree do not know. You can also explain that." The hokage stated as he blew some smoke out of his pipe.

"The problem started with Mizuki-san and Iruka-san trying to get the entire class to turn against Naruto-san and Naru-san, most likely in an attempt to get them to quit the academy. When they had a test on the transformation jutsu, Naruto-san and Naru-san released their transformation jutsu, while everyone simply thought it was this form was their transformation, that Iruka-san and Mizuki-san would make them stay in for two hours otherwise the class would get triple homework. When asked why they transformed into what they did, they simply replied about entertaining the notion of them being "the demon twins". At which point Mizuki-san mentioned that woman, causing these two to release a small pulse of killing intent causing the entire class except for sasuke-otoutosan, Mizuki-san and Iruka-san to fall unconscious. I intervened and asked Naruto-san to not kill Mizuki-san, at which point him and Iruka-san we knocked unconscious. At which point the four of us simply chatted for a while. I brought them with as they wanted to help explain the situation. As for how much Sasuke-otoutosan was told, that is for Naruto-san and Naru-san to decide." Itachi stated as sighed with a bit of relief.

"Okay so let me get this straight, this all happened because Mizuki-san mentioned Kushina…" the hokage stated as he just realized what he had done.

The instant after the hokage mentioned Kushina, Naruto had he pinned to the wall with the claws in his left arm around the Hokage's neck. Behind Naruto was a slight trail burned into the floor, and a wooden desk that was completely split in two, with both of the sides broken as they were shot into the walls of the Hokage's office. "Hokage-sama that is the third time in the past hour that her name was mentioned in both mine and Naru-neesan's presence. I will not kill you, despite the fact that I desperately need to blow off some stream right now. This is because you have been of help to me and Naru-neesan, and had dug yourself out of the hole you put yourself into 3 years ago. But understand this, you just put yourself into a hole you may very never be able to get out off. And the next person that mentions her name will die and I do not care who it is." Naruto stated in a calm manner despite his eyes had become completely overrun with malice and hatred.

At this point there were 20 anbu shinobi in the Hokage's office with their swords all pointed at Naruto's vial areas, mainly his neck and his chest. "Now hokage-sama call of your anbu shinobi in the next 30 seconds otherwise this will become a bloodbath." Naruto growled

"Kid you have to be joking, do you not realize the position you are in, any one of us can make a lethal wound on you before you could blink, and besides you are outnumbered 20 to 1." One of he anbu stated trying not to laugh a little.

"Men stand down, a much of an empty threat it may seem; Naruto-san is not one to make threats he cannot follow up on. Even in the position he is in now, he could very easily slaughter all of you before you could react. You truly have no idea who you are laughing at right now." Itachi stated as he truly did not want to witness a bloodbath.

"Weasel-sama you cannot be serious, how can this child be that powerful?" one of the anbu asked.

"Men stand down; once you do Naruto-san will release me from the wall." The hokage stated as the anbu stepped back from Naruto, and he then le the hokage down from the wall. "Naruto-san thank you for letting me down from the wall, now is there any way I can help you both calm down a bit?" hokage asked trying to reconcile for mentioning Kushina a minute ago.

"Actually there is, met me and Naruto-niisan go and take a little relaxing trip a few miles outside the village while we blow off some stream. We will only be gone a few hours so we will be back before the end of class at the academy, meanwhile you make sure that Mizuki-sensei and Iruka-sensei know not to push us. Itachi-san and Sasuke-san are welcome to come with us as me and Naruto-niisan would like to talk with them about a few things outside of the village." Naru stated as she began to calm down.

"Very well Naru-san I will grant you your request, however try not to be gone more than 4 hours or so, if you are gone more than 4 hours then I will send an anbu team to go and find you." The hokage stated, still recovering from the fear he experienced when Naruto had pinned him to the wall.

"Thank you hokage-sama, Naru-neesan and I will be back in a few hours. Also Itachi-san, Sasuke-san I suggest you both come with as you will get to see something very special; how me and Naru-neesan blow off steam." Naruto cheerfully stated.

"Very well, we will join you." Both Itachi and Sasuke stated as they were both curious.

"Now that, that is settled, Naru-neesan and I will lead, Itachi you take Sasuke-san and try to keep us with us." Naruto stated with a smile on his face.

After that Naruto and Naru started running into the forest away from Konoha, Itachi was following behind them while carrying Sasuke on his back. They finally stopped when they reached a large clearing in the forest.

"Okay here we are, you both wait here at the edge of the clearing, and be sure to be in a place that qualifies as shelter, as this is going to very brutal very quickly." Naru cheerfully stated as she and Naruto ran into the center of the clearing. "Also Naruto-niisan and I will be sure not to leak any killing intent accidentally. With how fun this is going to get, if we leak any at all, it will be a lethal zone for over two miles. But don't worry."

"Itachi-niisan what does she mean by that? Are they going to spar or something? Why would we have to take shelter? They are ad least a quarter mile from us when they are in the center of the clearing." Sasuke asked as he still didn't understand either Naruto-san or Naru-san.

"In a way they are sparing, but is unlike any sparing you will ever see. They are probably going to toy with each other, but they will still come at each other will the sole purpose of trying to kill the other merely for the amusement of it. But understand this, they do not enjoy killing others, they only do this with those that can survive, and carry a smile while doing it. I only know if two others that they would do this with. Personally you should feel honored that you get to see them play with each other I should say. This one of the main ways they have fun with each other. Even I have only seen glimpses of them doing this, so to see a full spectacle is truly a one in a lifetime gift. Another thing is they are some of the only beings were they can go full out against. I also think they have a side motive to bringing us along, with you watching, you just might activate your sharingan in an attempt to follow their movements." Itachi stated trying to hide the excitement in his voice.

"Itachi-niisan I don't really understand? If they come at each other with the intent to kill, but hey are also only playing, that doesn't make any sense. And what do you mean by they are some of the only being that they can got full out against?" Sasuke stated as he still didn't understand the situation.

"You know that they are both part demon, that gives them certain advantages over people who are only human. If they go full out, there are few humans in existence that can stand on the same level as they can. These two put hokage-sama to shame at their full fighting capacity. Remember when Naruto-san pinned hokage-sama to the wall with his claws around his throat, basically the instant after he spoke that woman's name. It wasn't that hokage-sama didn't want to stop Naruto-san; it was that he couldn't even if he wanted to. I were to gauge my power against either one of them, I am just a small stream compared to their mighty torrent. My only change against either one of them is to get them under the influence of my Mangekyou sharingan, however their eyes are probably stronger, causing it to backfire. But enough of that, they are about to start, so we had better take cover." Itachi stated as he and Sasuke quickly hurried into place. "Just one final thing, either of them could easily wipe Konoha of the map if they truly wanted to, that is if their power is truly as high as I estimate it to be."

"Itachi-niisan I still don't really understand how can anyone be that powerful? They are 6 years old at most, and yet they could wipe Konoha off the map? Just what is this, a fight between humans or a fight between demons?" Sasuke asked as he knew he would most likely not like the answer.

"Sasuke-otoutosan, you need to understand this, they are not demons. They only became part demon to survive, and to protect what they hold dear. But to answer your question it is a bit of both, they fight like no human could, but without the bloodlust of a demon. Although I should make this clear, demons are not blood thirsty monsters. they are only portrayed that way by humans; as humans cannot begin to comprehend demons. Me, Kakashi-san and those two are some of the few exceptions however." Itachi stated as he finally got into position to watch the spectacle that was about to unfold.

(in the clearing)

"Naruto-niisan it seems that Itachi-san and Sasuke-san are finally in their positions, I am ready to begin when you are, and remember no holding hack." Naru stated cheerfully.

"Naru-neesan I am ready when you are so lets begin already. We have 3 hours to play so let's make it count." Naruto stated as he and Naru charged youki into their nails causing them to grow into claws.

As the two got into position, they quickly sprinted at each other continuously clashing claws. And every time their claws clashed a small explosion of purple and icy blue youki resulted. As the two clashed all across the clearing their were the small booms of youki littering the entire area. They appeared as nothing more then crimson red and snow white blurs dancing across the clearing. As they continued to dance, their speed only increased as they both enjoyed the thrill. As they danced through the air, trails of blood were visible behind them, even from where Itachi and Sasuke were watching from.

"Itachi-niisan, what is happening, all I see are trails of blood in the air and an infinite number of small colorful explosions in all parts of the clearing. Actually as they continue to move around I think I am getting better at seeing them, but still all I see are the colorful explosions and trails of crimson blood in the air. But at this rate won't they die from blood loss?" Sasuke asked as he was concerned they would kill each other.

"Hmm, Sasuke-otoutosan it seems you are beginning to access your sharingan after all. As for what is happening, I would say they are merely dancing in a clash of claws right now. I can follow their movements, but they still appear as blurs to me, as they dance they move faster and faster. I have no idea how long they will dance like this, but they dace in the most graceful way imaginable, it is truly beautiful. And don't worry about them succumbing to blood loss; they will stop long before that happens. I hope." Itachi stated as he realized that Naruto and Naru both began leaking out a small trail of their youki, making it clear as day as to where they were. "Hmm, it seems they heard our conversation and wanted to make it easier for us to see."

As Naruto and Naru continued to dance at ever increasing speeds, it appeared as though a purple and an icy blue blurs clashed and collided repeatedly in all parts of the clearing. One instant the two would collide in a colorful explosion on one side of the clearing, the blurs would come out of the explosion only to cause another one at the other end of the clearing. Every now and them they would collide in a chain of explosions across the clearing, or simply dance and weave around one another forming a purple and icy blue spiral of their youki. And then came the finale to their dance, they climbed up to the clouds in a series of explosions, only to clash in a colossal swirling sphere of purple and blue dancing circles around each, other and riding on the waves of their own youki.

Suddenly the streams of purple youki began to form into an encircling stream infinitely alternating black, blue, purple, red, and white fire, while the icy blue trails formed into a stream of freezing wind. As the freezing wind and rainbow fire danced circles around each other, circling outwards and inwards, entirely without colliding, only spiraling around causing their trails to form a giant spiraling sphere of freezing wind and near rainbow fire.

(Back on the ground)

"Itachi-niisan, what is that in the sky, I know Naruto-san and Naru-san are still dancing within it, but what is it that they are forming? And why do I have a feeling that it even more dangerous then it is beautiful?" Sasuke asked as he completely amazed by the swirling, spiraling sphere in the sky.

"Sasuke-otoutosan, I truly do not know what they are doing, but by the looks of it that are using the primal forms of their elements to form that sphere, Naruto-san is using fire ranging form a few hundred degrees to temperatures easily over thousands of degrees to make the fire burn black like that. While Naru-san is using a freezing wind easily hundreds below zero. They seem to be forming a continuously spiraling sphere with the perfect balance between fire and ice. You better pay attention because this is something I would bet is unrivaled in all of history and may never be rivaled. I would say they are easily 5 miles up, incase that becomes unstable. But Naru-san seems to be using her wind to continuously feed air into the flames created by Naruto-san; it seems that Naruto-san is riding on his own fire, while Naru-san is riding the wind to maintain the altitude. Although we are only about 6 miles from Konoha, so this should be clearly visible to everyone in the village." Itachi stated as he was almost in complete awe at the sight.

* * *

Here is an Omake by Ghibly101

(This is completely separate from the story, and I had no hand in its creation. Now enjoy.)

Omake: Anger Management

Naru and Naruto meandered into the Hokage's office. The Hachibi was rather grumpy, as the call had interrupted her preparations for the tea-party with Naruto, which she had gotten rights to from an arm wrestling competition. The Kyuubi jinchuuriki, on the other hand, was exuberant at his escape. They both wondered why he had summoned them. It was slightly confusing, but they figured it must be important if the _Hokage _was summoning them.

"Hey Jiji, why'd you send for us?" Naru asked as she examined the pile of paperwork, noting how it rose a page every thirty seconds.

"Yeah Jiji-san, we were on the playground. Why'd we have to come here?" Naruto asked as he noticed the replicator seal Naru was staring at.

"Well," he started, not sure how to go about telling them, and just decided to deadpan it, "I have decided, due to particular _incidents_, to sign you two up for anger management classes. Your first session will start in fifteen minutes. It's in the center two blocks over; you know where I'm talking about?" He said, hoping they wouldn't kill him for that. He did, indirectly state they had nearly killed people about their mother. It was hard to believe that these two kids, who were staring at his greatest enemy, oddly fascinated, were the same two who had tails and could knock him out with killing intent if they so desired. He suppressed a shuddered at the thought.

"Okay, Hokage-Jiji-san." They chorused, nodding. As they wandered out, he stared blankly after them, wondering what had just happened. He sighed and looked at the pile of paperwork. He eyed it suspiciously. He could've sworn it was a little bit shorter before. Shaking his head, he returned to his everlasting battle against his arch-nemesis.

Ten minutes later, the two children in question arrived at the center and sat down in the not-quite-comfortable chairs. Swinging their legs, they chatted comfortably with their tenants.

"Umm… Naru and Naruto?" said a man. He ran his fingers through his sandy blonde hair and looked at the report. Apparently the pair had nearly killed a few people and the incidents always had to do with mentioning their mother. He imagined it to be two battle-hardened ninjas in their teens. He looked in the room to see a few of their regulars customers, including a pink-haired banshee muttering about being sent to a nuthouse, a few ninjas, and two kids who could be no more than six, maybe five.

"Come on, Naru! Let's go, he called us." The boy said.

"Coming!" the little girl replied, hopping out of her chair before they both walked over to him.

In shock he muttered, "Ummm… h-hello. I'll be the one counseling y-you two over the next few weeks. My n-name is Nobu Kawaguchi. Now, why don't you two get comfortable?" He said, trying to comprehend why he was giving _anger management classes_ to a couple of happy little kids. The notes had said to be cautious when bringing up their mother, who was named Kushina Uzumaki. _What is hokage-sama thinking? There's no way these brats could do anything to me._

As said "happy little kids" sat down and smooshed into each-other, he started, "Okay, so I have to learn what the problem is before I truly start to help. Tell me, what is your relationship with Kushina Uzuma-" He was cut off when the innocent-looking blonde girl crushed his windpipe. He gasped and spluttered for air and couldn't scream as the children viciously tore into him with their suddenly visible claws.

"No one, and I mean no one, may speak of our mother in our presence. I thought we made that clear, didn't you?" asked the blood-soaked Naruto.

"Agreed." Naru responded, before completely snapping out of rage-mode, grinning like a kid in the candy store as something occurred to her. Just then, a woman who came to see what the commotion, gasped.

"Oh, hi there! We were just leaving. Should we come back another time?" asked the still-red Naru, ponytails bouncing innocently.

"Uh-uh-uh-I-I… d-don't think th-that would b-be nesce-cesary." She stuttered, taking in the scene, before promptly fainting.

"Okay, bye Nurse-chan!" she called, dragging a blonde behind her out of the room.

An hour later, three figures sat around a blanket which was all set up for a tea party. Naruto grumbled about girls and their silliness as Naru looked at their guest and made a "tsk" noise.

"Just look at the state of the blanket! I thought you washed up before this. Oh well, I guess we'll deal with it later. In the meantime, would you like some tea, Nobu-san?"

* * *

And that is it for this Omake, hope you liked it, I know I did. hopefully i can get Ghibly101 to write a few more for later chapters.

* * *

Well that does it for this chapter, chapter 6: the trials will be posted soon

Due to certain circumstances I will be posting chapters every other Friday for a while, I hope to get back to posting weekly soon.

And remember to keep R&R, I am open to any all criticism

Metorian out


End file.
